The World Over
by kehkanSKlover
Summary: OCXKaiba. Kaiba's position as professor at his university is threatened if he doesn't perform the menial task of following around a new student and placing them for two weeks. But she's like no one he's ever met before. Possible future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Verizon (in later chapters) or really any major industries. **

**Rated for bad language, possible fight scenes and possible lemons. Might change the rating to be lower if they dont happen.  
**

**Also, almost every original character is based off of someone or a few real people. If you want, we can make a game of it. Tell me, how much or what specifically you think is real about the main OC and her friends and I will respond with a yes or no answer at the bottom of the next chapter. You can do it via review or via personal message. Just dont forget to tell me what you think of the story. ****  
**.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

"It doesn't matter Mr. Kaiba. You may be a special professor in this university, but we have no one else who can do it. You are still an employee at this academy, And thusly, you have certain obligations-"

"I can quit at any time. I do recall you begging me to join your staff only three years ago, and since then the grants and funding for this university have gone through the roof. If you really expect me to do some foolish task like babysitting some spoiled girl, you're sadly mistaken." Kaiba Leaned back defiantly in his chair. At the ripe age of 28, and still the lead in holographic and virtual technologies, Kaiba had been the Tokyo university's head of technology professor for the last three years, passing on his innovative knowledge and methods to the best and brightest the country had to offer. How could they even think about making him do such a menial task?

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Kaiba." The dean started, fixing the papers in front of him calmly, letting Kaiba know he had something up his sleeve. "But if that is the case, and you do decide to leave over such a small task, I'm afraid we cant keep looking the other way as your younger brother brings down our standards." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. So that was the game they were playing. He had to pull many strings to get his brother an attendance in the university, studies and learning not among the youth's favorite activities.

"You'll pay for that." He said standing and reaching his arm out for the file the dean was about to put away. The elder man smiled coyly as he passed the packet to a disgruntled Kaiba.

"Her Name is Caleeya. She's from America. As you can see, her file is quite extensive." The man wasn't kidding. The girl had been bounced around for the last three years from one famous university to another. The country and price didn't seem to matter. She had been everywhere.

"Why does she need an escort?" He asked. It was highly unusual for them to have anyone escorted for any reason. The old man shifted in front of him.

"Well, you see, she has been having difficulties adapting to the many schools she has attended over the last few years. She needs someone with the authority to work with her and adjust her schedule to fit her needs. She has been to so many colleges and universities, her exact academic grades and scores are unknown. We wouldn't know where to place her off the start." Ah, and he was the only one able to asses her, having the most knowledge in the most fields. It made sense. What didn't make sense was...

"It isn't like you or the rest of the university to accept a problem student. That is, at least the impression that I'm getting." He said, flipping through her transcripts. She hadn't completed a single course. He turned the page again and stopped. "What... You requested her? Specifically?" He wasn't aware of another student ever being requested specifically except for him.

"Yes. She is... a business woman of sorts. She owns her own small business that she started by herself in high school. She hand crafts and designs her own jewelery and fashion from classic chain mails from around the world... Byzantine, Persian, English, even Japanese. She's made several outfits for many pop stars the world round. But that's not all. Her father is a big name in the specifics of air surveillance and modification of the technology that makes it possible. He spoke here not long ago and is a wonderful name for the college to be associated with." So that was it. They wanted to use her to get to her father.

"Why hasn't she completed a single course?" he asked, looking over her numbers again.

"Well, she... she tends to just up and leave. I'm not sure if she's bored of the material, or just a very flighty student, but I do know she isn't the easiest to get along with." The man sat, sighing and holding his forehead. "So... Can you do it?" He seemed tired and Kaiba suddenly did as well. He took a page from the mans book and sighed as well, turning and glancing out the window.

"Not like I have a choice now, do I?" It was an acceptance of the task, and it was the best the man would get. They both knew it and he smiled. He would have shook the young CEO's hand, but the boy had turned and left already.

* * *

Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the new special student to arrive. He wasn't informed how she looked, but was given her schedule and told he would know her when he saw her. He got many stares and comments from many students filtering about, but ignored them as usual. It wasn't like him not to be in his office or department, but it also wasn't unheard of. Her class was set to start at one, but come five past she still hadn't shown up to the designated meeting spot. He decided to move to the class room, wondering if she had forgotten, or just took off before even starting her classes this time.

"... to the death of Pang Tong, as he was mistakenly murdered instead of his lord, Liu Bei-" Kaiba entered in the middle of the opening lecture, but someone had raised their hand, cutting off the teacher. "Um, There will be time for questions later." He said momentarily pausing, but giving the interrupter enough time to speak.

"Actually, Pang Tong wasn't killed in lieu of Liu Bei. He was killed by an assassination attempt on he himself in 214 AD, at the age of 36. You're sourcing the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, where Pang Tong took Liu Bei's horse as a gift to ride ahead and an ambush for Liu Bei caused his death. It's a classic, and a great story, but only a story." The girl corrected. "Also a novice mistake. I didn't come here to learn what I already know, let alone to have it told wrongly." She rose and Kaiba knew immediately that she was who he was looking for.

"Caleeya." He called and the girl who had spoken out glanced up. Kaiba beckoned her out of the classroom and she followed with her things in tote. "Obviously the level of this class is too low for you." He observed. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Unfortunately it's the highest level of class I haven't tried yet. This sucks. This was supposed to be my fun class." He rose his brow and glanced down at her. Han Dynasty's fall into the War of the Three Kingdoms was her fun class? He shook his head. Whatever. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting her into a class she wouldn't complain about.

" Well, Ms. Needon," He started, reading off her last name, then reached out a hand to shake hers. It was a formality he was forced to endure. "My name is-"

"Please. You really think I cant tell? Your logo is practically plastered all over you. It's too obvious to even try." So she knew who he was, but she was odd. She didn't fawn over him, which was nice, but she also didn't seem to hate him. She just seemed frustrated.

"Right. Lets try and find you a class you can fit into." He said, but she seemed disinterested.

"You can try." He could tell why the dean said she was difficult. She was smart. He couldn't tell how much just yet, but she was smart.

"How many colleges have you been through?" He asked, but she rolled her eyes again.

"Listen, I know you're trying to be nice and shit, but don't. I know you have a copy of my transcripts and probably know better than me. I've lost count. So cut the crap. You're not famous for being nice. I'm not partial to playing along with fake bullshit. Honestly, I'm good enough at what I do that I can just retire today. I only choose to further myself because everything else seems boring." Kaiba paused. He had felt that way many times. His higher ability and intellect setting him apart and above the rest of the world around him. He accomplished more than many of his own teachers by the time he was fifteen. Life seemed duller from the top. There was no where to go anymore, and so many things he had already done that any bucket list would seem like a joke.

"I just want to know what you want to study so we can get this over with." He said plainly. He was cutting the bull of PR and moving straight to his usual self. It felt nice not to pretend anymore. He could just be himself.

"Everything. The highest courses you offer." She said just as plainly. He smirked.

"Looks like we'll be spending more time together than." He was obviously patting himself on the back for having the highest requirements of accreditation in the university, but she rolled her eyes again.

"Joy." Her voice sounded as she looked off to the side and let him lead her. She followed him to a large computer lab and he sat in one of the seats, typing something into it before glancing back at her.

"My classes are not easy. I'm not going to go easy on you or anyone else for any reason." After a small 'duh' from Caleeya, he finished typing and moved aside. "Your id number and pass code are entered here, then you should be accepted into the class. It starts in an hour."

"Cool." She didn't exactly seem enthused about it, but her comment was made, and if she was anything like him, the fact that the comment made it out of her meant something.

She hung around the lab for a while, which Kaiba didn't usually allow, but he was present and watched as she took his operating system, learned it, and began to customize it with her own desktop, skins, and icons. She was in fact a quick learner. She even programmed in the ability to filter between desktop wallpapers, creating a slide show effect constantly playing through her pictures. In no time at all, it looked like an entirely different operating system, even though he knew the skeleton was his own. He might even make more money off of it if he added the consumer customizations.

He watched as she browsed the internet, overriding the proxies and getting on any site easily, despite his page blockers. She was something else. She opened her facebook and he was able to see... nothing. She had barely any notifications and her news feed was almost barren except for some few applications she had either 'liked' or followed. The cursor dragged up the the close button when a chat menu popped up.

_'Where the hell are you? I haven't heard from you in over two weeks!' _ The name Ryan typed to her. He saw a small smile curl the end of her lips. Before she could respond the thing popped again. _'Steph's been freaking out. She thought you were dead.' _It scolded.

'Calm down.' She typed before continuing. 'I left the country. I'm not dead. I'm just studying again.' She entered. There was the flashing of 'Ryan is writing something...' for a few seconds before the words showed themselves.

_'Left the country? Where the hell are you? France? Spain? You couldn't have made it as far as Russia... Well you could but... What was wrong with Italy?' _ Her transcripts said nothing about Italy, but there were gaps between schools.

'It's a secret.' She typed back and her smile spread.

_'I'm going to track you down again. You know it's going to happen.' _She laughed out at that.

'Then I should log off before you track the IP again. Talk to you later bro.' With that she logged off from the site and cleared everything from her history to her catch and cookies. Kaiba was about to say something when the door opened and his students filtered in. He moved to the front of the lab and started his lecture, then a demonstration, and finally ended with a project. Everyone started out and Kaiba returned to Caleeya's side, ready to help create the rest of her schedule.

"What is this?" He lifted her notes, glancing down them. They were neatly written, which was weird, because most of the students took notes in their word processing documents electronically, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Along the edges of the notes were doodles. Several small doodles, consisting of the classroom they were in, him, the students before her and some detailed ones of the students to the direct left and right of her. They were amazing.

"Don't you know? Drawing and doodling while taking notes makes the subject matter studied at the time of said doodling to be recalled more easily. Especially if the doodles correspond somehow with the subject matter. By drawing the classroom, students and teacher while in-taking information, it forces me to recall lectures and key material by just sitting in the classroom and being around you and the others, and eventually, just thinking about this setting.

"Similar effects can be produced by tapping or rubbing the fingertips while at the lecture, causing the reflexology of the veins in your hand to increase circulation to the brain, allowing it to recall information more easily. Though, the drawings also aid in corresponding the material to a particular surrounding, so I prefer it." It was true, he did know about the circulation increase helping the memory absorb information, but she applied it so easily and spoke so casually about it. It was odd. Not something he was accustomed to. She was definitely something else. The next two weeks were going to be interesting.

.

.

.

.

.

**So, What do you think? This is the first time the main character is based off of a real person... actually a few people, one of which being myself, because no matter how long ago I watched Yu Gi Oh, I will always love Kaiba. I know she's kind of a bitch (as am I) but there will be serious character development coming up in the next few chapters. By the way, I will be updating once a day, every morning before noon unless I otherwise say so. Enjoy!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba stepped back as a hologram attempted to spar with him, provoking oh's and ah's from his class.

"This model, because of the mass amount of sensors, can actually respond to movements quickly and easily." He said, demonstrating as he waved his arm over it and the thing jumped back, attempting to block itself. "With the proper programming and graphics settings, it can take any number of shapes and copy a mass amount of movements." He said before turning and shutting down the generator. "Alright. I want your schematics by the end of the week." He finished, turning to close up the expensive device before turning back to the girl he would be shadowing.

She was halfway out the door already, but he knew he could catch up. It was per usual now. He didn't mind it. He never waited for anyone, and she was like him. The other classes he placed her in were harder than average, but still refused to challenge her. Even his own class seemed like child's play for her. It bothered him. He followed her out onto the campus, but remembered he had forgotten to lock up his expensive demo device and stopped. Surprisingly, she paused and turned, glancing at him confusedly.

"I have to go lock up the gener-"

"Don't care." She leaned against a pole and tapped her foot as she waited for him, but he glanced at his watch and shook his head.

"I'll catch up. Go." He said turning and not caring if she listened or not. He turned his key, locking the building securely before turning and almost running straight into a man that looked about his age,

"You're Seto Kaiba right?" The boy asked. Kaiba nodded, but glanced past him. He could See Caleeya had already started to her next class, but was still in sight. "We're looking for Caleeya Needon. I know she's registered in your class." That grabbed the professor's attention back to him quickly.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss the matters of any students enrolled in this university." He responded, narrowing his eyes.

"Well that wont matter in a day. She's going to leave tomorrow." He said, his tone unreadable. Who was this guy? What did he want with this student? Was he threatening her?

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Kaiba didn't like him at all.

"Listen, She disappears a lot, once every few months, and it's almost all random. The only thing I know for a fact is tomorrow is august tenth and every year on that day she leaves and even I cant track her down for at least a few months. She might even be leaving tonight." He finished. If he was correct, Kaiba had to move quickly. The school really needed someone like her in attendance. Kaiba had actually grown used to her in the few days she was there. It was nice having someone that he didn't have to dumb down his vocabulary for them to understand. She didn't really talk much to him, but just knowing he didn't have to alter himself around her was comforting in itself.

"Ryan?" A girl poked her head into the hallway where they stood. Ryan? The boy from her facebook chat?

"I'm trying to get her now." He answered taking the girl into an embrace. She looked extremely upset and Kaiba now knew why. These were the friends she left behind when she came here. He didn't know why she was hiding from them, but he didn't care. If she suddenly disappeared, he would get the blame for it. He was supposed to be glued to her for as long as she was on campus. He broke from them and rushed to her next class. He knew they would follow, but didn't care. If she left the school so suddenly, he would have to answer for it, not to mention his confusing connection to her.

He moved into the classroom, the door already ajar and scanned for her. After a moment, he moved to the teacher and questioned him, noting how the two people following him waited by the door. The teacher shook his head and Kaiba sighed. She was gone.

"She never came to class." Kaiba informed them deflatedly. He pulled out his cell phone, closing the door to the class behind him and scrolled through his contacts. He hit a button and waited as the thing rang. Two rings later, the call ended, letting him know the other party was ignoring him.

"You have her phone number?" Ryan asked, looking at Kaiba skeptically. He nodded, letting the phone fall back into his pocket. "Give it to me." Ryan demanded. Kaiba could hear some desperation in his voice and paused. He wasn't allowed to give out personal information like that, but wasn't sure what to do. "Just... let me see it." Ryan was starting to give up, and if that happened, she would be long gone before anyone could do anything. Kaiba pulled out the cell phone again and opened her number. Ryan smiled widely after typing it into a tablet computer he pulled out of his own briefcase. "She always was a loyal customer, wasn't she?" He smirked and the girl next to him peeked at it, then smiled as well.

"... What?" Kaiba asked, not liking being left out of the loop.

"She's got a Verizon number. I can track it easily." He said plugging something into the tablet.

"Isn't that illegal?" Kaiba asked. He had finally gotten over the whole 'using money to overrule law' stage of his life, and he would be damned if it was going to take place in front of him.

"Usually yes, but I've recently been reassigned to the area, and I have jurisdiction over all the lines, wireless and land, Verizon has to offer." He said absently as he continued to work on the tablet. Kaiba leaned over him and noted how he was creating his own search engine by modifying another to track the gps device inside the phone as he spoke.

"Ryan works for Verizon. He's the new administrator for the FIOS branch that launched in Japan a few months ago." The girl explained.

"Don't you want to-" Kaiba said, noting an error in his command prompt, but Ryan pulled the tablet back.

"Don't touch my computer. I know what I'm doing." Before Kaiba could even get offended, the error turned into an entire stream of code that he hadn't seen before.

"He also gets touchy about his tech stuff." The girl said, rubbing Ryan's arm as he worked.

"She's five hundred and twenty meters north by northeast." Ryan said, finally entering the code and running the program. Kaiba glanced down, now from a distance and noted the street she was on.

"This way." He said, taking off in her direction. They followed him to the location and Kaiba slowed as she came into view. Ryan and the girl, inversely, sped up. Ryan did back off about ten feet away, but the girl was moving full speed as she connected with Caleeya. For a moment, there was a look of pure fear in her face, but upon seeing the girl latched to her, she softened. Kaiba was unsure why she would be so scared so easily, but the impact of the collision was probably enough for her.

He waited patiently as a small smile spread across her lips, just like the first day he had seen her, and she curled her arms around the girl who was now sobbing.

"Looks like there really is no safe place to hide, huh?" She muttered. Kaiba moved to Ryan's side and Caleeya gave him a confused look. He was a little out of breath, and now wondered why. He had been running to her, rushing to her, but she was just another student. Technically he was her shadow for another week and a half, but other than that, she was just a girl. Why had he wasted so much time and energy following her when her absence would mean his freedom from this foolish task? There was something off about her.

She looked normal enough, light brown hair and brown eyes, medium height, not fat, but not thin either, she was perfectly average... on the outside. Her mind was sharp. He could imagine the battles of wit they could potentially get into would be challenging, and possibly even entertaining for him. She was sarcastic and rude, but so was he. She was just an entirely different class of being... like him.

"You left without a word!" The girl said, ripping herself from Caleeya and glaring.

"You found me fine." Caleeya said with a smile, though her voice sounded empty and her eyes were... dead. The girl stared for a moment before taking a step back and covering her mouth.

"You... You were going to do it this time... You were going to kill yourself." She said through her fingers. Kaiba's body tensed. What was she talking about? He glanced at the girl, then to Ryan. His jaw had tensed much like Kaiba's form, and his eyes hardened. He looked back at Caleeya and a look of pure shock spread over her body. There was a dead silence for a few moments, but eventually Caleeya straightened.

"How is it you can read me so well?" Caleeya said, confirming the realization.

"It's because I love you you jerk. You're my best friend in the world. What makes you think I'll let you give up without a fight?" She said, brushing tears from her face and taking a step back towards Caleeya.

"I'm not giving up. I'm just... done." Kaiba had a sinking feeling in his gut. This didn't feel like talking someone down from an escape attempt. It didn't feel like saving a life. It felt cold and empty. "I've done everything. I've traveled the world, I've invented and created wondrous things that have impacted the world. I've dated, I've loved, I've lost. I've had the best friends the world has to offer. There's... there's nothing left this world has that interests me. I'm bored and frustrated and just tired. I guess the next step is just death. I'm ok with that."

"I'm not."

"Steph-"

"No. It's not ok. You're not allowed to die. What am I going to do without my best friend? Why do you want to leave me so badly?" The girl, Steph, sniffled.

"You haven't done everything. Just a lot. And that's cool, but the world is a lot bigger than you think it is."

"Really? Because I think it's Five hundred and ten million seventy two thousand square kilometers, and that's just surface area. I know a lot. Too much. This is the shit people are supposed to spend a lifetime learning. I'm not even thirty. I've done this all. I've worked since I was thirteen years old. I've dealt with all sorts of people and I've put up with tons of bull shit. I just don't really feel like doing it all over again." Her tone wasn't angry. It wasn't even irritated. It was deflated. Defeated. "I'm not depressed. I'm just... fast forwarding to the end." Kaiba had had enough. He moved past them all and stood face to face with her before glancing back at the others for a moment.

"Can I have a second?" He asked them, wanting some privacy for her sake.

"No." The answer came from in front of him while the two just watched. He turned back to her and she glared at him. Suddenly her eyes were alive again. He actually preferred this to her previous apathetic stature. "Them I can spare time for. I care about them. You're just another face in the crowd. I don't like you. I don't hate you. I just don't like you. And that means I'm not wasting another second on you. Outside of school, you are nothing to me. Outside of school, you have no jurisdiction. So I quit. I'm not your problem anymore. Quit pretending to care and leave me alone. I have real friends who are worth my time."

Kaiba was taken aback. He had planned on tearing into her, but she had somehow flipped it on him. He didn't like being talked to like that. He never liked being disrespected. A thought struck him and a smirk graced his lips. She was the damned same as him. That meant he knew exactly which buttons to press to get her motivated.

"Please. Stop flattering yourself. Sure I was going to try to talk you out of this damned stupid idea of yours, but now that I think about it, the colloquy I would use to describe to you exactly why it would be moronic to take such a course of action would just confuse you." He found her glare and returned with one of his own.

"Excuse me?" Her fiery eyes narrowed at him and his smirk broadened.

"I'm sorry; the words I would use would be too complex. Is that simple enough, or would you like me to further explain?" He knew exactly what he was doing and she was enraged by it.

"How dare you. You've been struggling to find a class that teaches to my level, and honestly, have failed. How do you still think I'm some addlepate when you're the one messing up at your own damned job?" Now she was getting going. She calmed herself, but he could still see her insides burning with anger and hatred. She was getting to his level. Fighting calmly while on fire on the inside was a specialty of his, and apparently of hers as well.

"Yet you haven't completed a single course in the last three years. But such is the life of the self proclaimed genius. You're smart until someone actually breaks you down. You play the part well, I have to admit, but there is just nothing to back you up. You want to try something new? Finish a damned semester. Then we can talk." Before she could answer, he turned and moved back to the school. The next hour was going to be rough. She would make a decision by then. He would at least. He just had to wait until class the next day. He would have his answer then.

* * *

The students filtered in and Kaiba shifted as every face except the one he was itching to see took their place in their rightful seats. He sighed defeatedly and turned to the briefcase he brought with him.

"You should be done with the first two pag-" a noise caught his attention and he turned to the sound of an opening door. His eyes linked to her chocolate brown ones for a moment before she lowered hers to the ground and moved to her seat. "Pages. If you want any help going over them to make sure you are on the right path you can link up with another student to do so now..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba turned to close the briefcase, feeling a weird mix of satisfaction, victory and... happiness. It wasn't his usual mix, but he had won and that's what mattered.

"Mr. Kaiba." Her voice called to his back. He paused and turned. She had remained behind and was now addressing him. He faced her, but her eyes remained on the ground. "Why did you do it?" Her words were mere whispers. She seemed so vulnerable. It was not like her.

"Pardon?" Her eyes flickered up to his in a momentary glare, showing him that she was still very much herself.

"I know what you were doing. I'm not stupid." She had figured it out. What else could he expect? He sighed and lowered his guard a bit, feeling comfortable with her now.

"I know you're not." Her eyes returned to his, not glaring anymore, but not vulnerable, just confusion.

"Why then?"

"I don't like it when smart people drop my class. There aren't many qualified to join, and even fewer with the actual ability to pass. I'll be damned if one of the few leaves for such a dumb reason." He turned away, continuing to put his things away and she smirked to herself. He was just as stubborn as she. She knew there was more to it. He did as well. He just didn't want to say it. He didn't need to.

"I could hit you right about now." She said with a chuckle. With all the mixed emotions and frustrations, she was actually debating it. He paused, but the cocky smirk was still across his mouth. He turned to her and narrowed his eyes, but in a more provocative fashion.

"If you want to, I'll give you a freebie." He said, cocking his head back and sticking out his chin, presenting it to her with his arms out. He knew she wouldn't. He wasn't a violent person, and she was the same as him. She smiled deviously and balled her fist. Her arm pulled back slowly and his smirk broadened as it began to lower again. He was about to turn back to his things when she moved suddenly. Her arms were around him and he froze as she hugged him.

"What you said..." She started, arms still around him, " It was what I needed to hear, even though I didn't want to hear it. It's not something I trust many people to do. Only my closest friends can say things like that to me and have it work. Thank you." She released him and moved back, leaning on a desk while he figured out what was going through his head. His eyes glazed over her for a moment and he scoffed to himself. "So... You still my shadow?" She asked with a smirk of her own. He nodded and turned to finish packing up, but couldn't seem to get the smile off his face.

Once she was finished with a few more of her classes she started off towards the center of town, and Kaiba began after her, confused.

"That's not the way to class." He pointed out, successfully getting her to stop.

"I'm not going to my last class. I've got something important I need to do first." She said and he narrowed his eyes in a questioning manner. "Calm down, _Mom_, it's nothing dangerous." Her silver tongue lashed out. He smirked. She was acting normal, but it was part of his job to get on her back about these things.

"Important enough to get yourself kicked out? Three absences from any class and you automatically fail." He pointed out. She wrinkled her nose at him, but her playful features faded and something else took over.

"Yes." Her voice was serious. It bothered him, but he knew if he pushed her too hard, she would only do the opposite of what he wanted. She showed up this day, he would just have to hope she would show up for the next.

"What is it?" He asked, now curious. She glanced up at him, but shook her head, smiling and turned away. He let her leave, but couldn't shake the feeling that something much bigger than an ordinary personal day was going to take place.

* * *

The weekend was no source of rest for the CEO of Kaiba Technologies, the business the elder Kaiba set up when Kaiba Corp was passed down to the younger. He worked a twelve hour shift every Saturday and a ten hour shift every Sunday, but to him, that was almost restful. He felt at place in his office. Where he was the most powerful. Where he was the most in control. It was his element and it felt good.

"Mr Kaiba, Arisa is on the line again. This is the third time today. She's quite persistent." His intercom buzzed. He sighed and held his forehead in his hand for a moment.

"Send her in." He said, giving up. He didn't have the strength to waste on this today. The last time he had spoken to Caleeya was still weighing on his mind heavily, not to mention the grading of the schematics for his class and the presentation of the functionality of his newest innovation in virtual reality technology to the scientists and department heads in Kaiba Technologies. There was just too much to deal with to have to worry about her today. After another moment of thought there was a light knock on the door. He didn't have to speak for the thing to open. Arisa was always the aggressive type.

"Seto, I'm so glad you saw me today. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." She said with a smile as she moved into the room. He sighed again and sat up.

"Arisa I told you not to come back. We're done. We've been done for a while. I'm not avoiding you. I'm busy, and now that you're no longer a part of my life, I don't feel the need to make time for you." There was no use in sugar coating it. She would somehow twist his words if he did. He had to be as blatant as possible. The brunette beauty moved to his desk, the smile finally wiped from her face.

"Oh, sweetie, are you still mad about that little misunderstanding?" Kaiba narrowed his gaze. He hated when she used that tone. And misunderstanding? Is that what it was called nowadays? He wanted to just get up and walk out the window. It would have been less stressful that dealing with her.

"Misunderstanding? Is that his name? I'm surprised you even know. I didn't think he could squeeze out a syllable with your tongue down his throat." He sneered. It was a mistake letting her in his office. He should have just had security called.

"No, see I was very drunk an-"

"Cut the shit. I don't tolerate bull in the office, at school, or in general, so you're out of luck here. Leave now and don't come back and if you do I'll just call security. Hell, I'll sue. You were only with me for money, why don't I just take it all back?" He smirked as the color drained from her face. She knew when he made threats like that, they were very real. "Now get out." She stuttered out an incoherent statement and moved to the door, but paused.

"It... It wasn't all bad, was it?" She asked, losing the innocent airhead routine she had perfected over the years.

"...No. It wasn't." He heard her let out a short quiet chuckle and watched as she slipped out the door. She had played him all along, but somehow it didn't bother him. Nothing about their relationship was real. It was just a game they played with each other. No, a game she played with him. He was an idiot for thinking any person wouldn't take advantage of him if the opportunity presented itself. He just wished it wasn't so.

It took a few minutes of him just sitting at his desk mindlessly going over his past four months with Arisa before he decided to take a lunch break. He rose and grabbed his coat, heading for a small Italian restaurant that catered to the so called finest caliber of people.

As he stepped in he noticed a small line of people waiting. About ten or so, and three of which were familiar. Caleeya sat on the far right, talking with Steph who sat next to her and had her arm around Ryan, the farthest to the left. Ryan held onto a flashing seating device that notified guests when their tables would be ready. Kaiba moved to the host station and the man was instantly replaced by the manager.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba, will you be joining us today?" The man asked, bowing politely.

"How long is the wait?" He asked, glancing around but the manager smiled widely.

"For you, no wait." He said and stepped aside to let him through, but Kaiba remained still.

"What if I needed a table for four?" The manager paused, glanced at the host, who disappeared into the dining room and turned back to Kaiba.

"Table for four? No problem. Just this way." He said again, bowing and allowing Kaiba access to the dining area. Kaiba put up a single finger, pausing the man and strode over to the three familiar faces.

"-on wire is a useless piece of technology and the inventor should have been shot for even thinking the idea up. I mean... what did the patent lawyer say when they saw it? 'You're not serious right?'" Caleeya said, mimicking the lawyer as she pretended to hold up papers. It provoked laughter from Ryan, but Steph just shook her head. Kaiba let out a soft chuckle, gaining their attention.

"Fancy running into you here." He said, raising an eyebrow down on the group with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Wow, I didn't know robots ate here." Caleeya said, raising and smiling. If it were any other person, he probably wouldn't have been amused, but she entertained him.

"We need to at least try to fit in." He said back to her and she laughed. "Come on." He said, moving toward the manager. The group looked among themselves for a moment before getting up to follow him. Ryan dropped off the notification device as they were lead to their table and just like that all memories and worries about Arisa were gone.

Kaiba didn't recall the last time he had had such a dinner. Most of the time when he came here and shared a table with anyone else, it was business associates and they were talking about the next big deal. This dinner was filled with witty jokes and some childish puns. The mixture of content was refreshing.

Kaiba learned that Caleeya and Steph were business partners, their sister businesses built off of their friendship and mutual love of crafts. Steph had a greeting card and poster business while Caleeya had her chain mail jewelery and fashion, but they also had a hand in each others businesses as well. Caleeya crunched numbers and did some manual manufacturing while Steph conceptualized, produced paintings and ran the websites she designed for them.

They moved around a lot, Caleeya constantly wanting to see the world and learn from every big university she happened to be near that month while Ryan was constantly moved for his job, taking his wife, Steph with him.

"Aren't you a little young to be married?" Kaiba asked, looking over the two.

"Well, I'm twenty seven and Ryan is thirty two. Not that old. Ryan's big sister was married at twenty two. One year younger than me before I got hitched." Steph said, explaining herself as Ryan hugged her.

"Yeah and for the last seven years they've been this disgustingly cutesy." Caleeya said feigning a grouchy tone. Steph stuck her tongue out and nuzzled into Ryan while Caleeya pretended to gag. They were cute together, but it had never been Kaiba's thing. Holding true to his standards, it didn't seem like Caleeya's thing either. The waiter came with the check and Kaiba reached for it, but Caleeya took it and waved it towards the center of the table.

"I invited you to my table. It's my treat." Kaiba said, still holding his hand out for it, but Caleeya didn't yield.

"Nonsense. We were gonna eat here anyways. Usually we play rock paper scissors to see who pays, but since we now have three parties, I'm thinking a good old fashioned game of credit card roulette." Caleeya said, putting the bill down in the center of the table, not bothering to look at it. She reached out, taking Steph's scarf and folding it into a makeshift bag. Kaiba and Ryan offered their credit cards as Caleeya pulled hers out. She put them inside the 'bag' and moved them around while not looking. "Will you do the honors?" She asked, offering the pick to Steph.

She hummed a moment, eyes closed as her hand moved into the small pile. Her eyes opened as the chosen card left the concealment of the bag and Caleeya cursed.

"You always pick my card." She said, taking it and slipping it into the bill before handing back the others to their respective owners.

"I did offer to pay." Kaiba pointed out, but Caleeya shook her head.

"Your arrogant money's no good here. Besides, this is funner." She said with a wink. Kaiba just stared at her, then the others at the table. They were all willing to pay, all willing to cover each other, even him. He wasn't used to it. He didn't know how to respond. He was always the one to pay. It felt odd as the waiter came by, picked up the bill then returned it to Caleeya for signing instead of himself. If he wanted to spend more time with these people, he would have to get used to a different sort of order to things, and he was oddly at ease with it.

.

.

.

.

.

**Just clarifying, When I said "****Also, almost every original character is based off of someone or a few real people. If you want, we can make a game of it. Tell me, how much or what specifically you think is real about the main OC and her friends and I will respond with a yes or no answer at the bottom of the next chapter**" I meant actual people in my life, not the other characters. Also, The game part is to see if you can guess what about the OCs are real and what are not. 

**Just wanted to clear things up.  
**

**Thanks Lovemondotrasho for the review! I'll be looking forward to more reviews from you and the rest of my readers.  
**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

There was barely any light. He couldn't make out the surroundings, just the things directly in front of him, but even then, he could just tell something was there, not what it was. Still, he needed to press on. Something... Something was in front of him. He needed to see it. It was calling to him. It was intoxicating, but not in a good way.

He felt sick. Like some rank smelling thing was churning his stomach, but there was no scent. There wasn't even sound. He moved and moved, but suddenly the call was behind him. What was that last thing he stepped over? He looked down, but the shape had no properties. He knelt before it, and it slowly came into focus.

A moment later he saw those dead chocolate eyes staring lifelessly up at him. Caleeya... pale and bloodied and...

He jerked up in bed, a cold sweat pouring from him. He felt out of breath, but know he had been laying still. His stomach churned again and he could feel what little was in his stomach trying to get out. Something wasn't right. He turned to his alarm clock and as he did, the thing blared over and over, telling him that he should be getting up now. He rolled his eyes and tapped the thing to shut it up before moving off the bed. Something told him it would be an off day.

He arrived at the school a few minutes early, and as usual, she was waiting for him, but she had a weird look on her face. He moved to grab his keys, but she slid over and opened the door. He froze in place. It wasn't like him to leave the room unlocked, but he didn't remember locking it on the Friday before. He had almost forgotten dozens of times, but never fully forgotten. That meant the entire weekend went by with his room open to the world. He rushed past her into it, looking around as he turned on the lights.

"Nothing's missing." She said behind him and he stopped and glanced at her. "When I saw it was open and you weren't there, I checked it all. Oh, and your computer was still logged on." She pointed out. He went over everything anyways and sat behind his desk his computer was in fact turned on with his desktop running in the background. He clicked on the menu button, but nothing responded. His cursor moved over the icons on his desktop, but none lit up. It was as if they weren't even... He narrowed his gaze as he looked up at her. She kept it for a while, but her concentration broke as her lips curved up.

"What did you do?" He demanded. This odd feeling was making him upset and he didn't have the patience to deal nicely with her today. She moved to him and leaned over, clicking the screen and selecting "Show icons" option, then moved the cursor up to the top where the menu bar would be, then to the edge of the screen. The menu bar dropped down and she clicked it twice to lock it in place.

"I took a screen shot of your desktop, icons and menu, then set it as your background. If you check the clock it still says six forty nine." She said with a smile. It was a clever trick, but he just wasn't in the mood for it. He flicked his wrist shooing her to her seat. She moved, shooting him a confused look, but shrugged and took her seat. It didn't take long for the rest of the students to arrive and the class started.

It was all normal. The class, the students, even shadowing Caleeya to her next classes. She was quiet for the rest of the day, but he couldn't help but feel something was following him around. No, not following him, it was on him, or in him... maybe above him? He couldn't place it, and it just bothered him more.

Caleeya glanced back, now out of her last class and took a look at Kaiba. He had been quiet all day, but that wasn't the weird part. He seemed... paranoid. It weirded her out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked as she stopped and turned to him. The sudden halt forced him to bump into her, and her book and a few leaflets of paper fell out of her arms. She sighed heavily glaring at him, but thee both bent to pick them up. "Listen, I know it was a childish joke, but it's not like I broke into the room and hacked your computer. You left everything unsecured, I could have robbed the place and took all your data, then left. It was a prank, and only after I had checked to make sure everything was still there." He straightened the few paged he gathered and shook his head. A small piece fell from the stack he had gathered and he bent to retrieve it once more.

"That's not-" He froze. Suddenly the feeling in his gut intensed as he looked down at the page they both had tried to grab. But it wasn't the page he was interested in. It was her wrist, and the long ugly cuts along the back of it. Her hand jerked back as she ripped the paper from him and readjusted the sleeve of her shirt around her wrist. "What is that?" he asked, knowing all too well. They were new and they were deep. He had never cut before, but Mokuba had when he was graduating high school.

It was the first time a girl had used him like they used Kaiba. It took many months of therapy and counseling and close attention for him to stop and it broke Kaiba's heart to see his little brother injuring himself. He had fought and sacrificed much so Mokuba wouldn't feel pain like that. Just the memory twisted his insides.

"Fuck off." Her voice was cold and distant, something he was so very familiar with. She turned and started away from him, but he caught up wit her and followed pace. "Leave me alone. The day is over. Your job is done."

"Why did you try to kill yourself? Why are you hurting yourself... Why do you keep running away?" Her silence was annoying him but finally she stopped.

"It's none of your business. Hell, It's no one's but my business. The only reason other people know about anything is because they were my friends, and they were there." She snapped. She was making it very clear that he wasn't her friend. They may be friendly, but that was where it ended. It was alright with him. He never had any real friends. He didn't need any now. But she needed a friend. He didn't know if he could deal with knowing she was cutting herself and not getting help for the rest of the week until the shadowing was over, and even after that while she was in his class.

He narrowed his eyes down at her and she began to turn away again. He wasn't about to let it go that easily. He took her arm, and earned himself a venomous glare, but ignored it. He reached down into her pocket and paused as she flinched violently away. He continued more carefully, his eyes never leaving her face until he got what he was reaching for. He flipped open the cell phone, still holding her there, and scrolled through the contacts. He hit a button and held the thing up to his ear while it rang.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, yanking at her arm, but his grip was too firm.

"_Hey Chickiepoo." _ Stephs voice called out on the other end. Chickiepoo? Whatever.

"Not Caleeya. This is Seto Kaiba. We've met. I thought it would bee a good idea to warn you that Caleeya has been taking part in self mutilation." Kaiba said into the phone while watching Caleeya squirm. If looks could kill, he would most certainly be six feet under.

"_What?" _ He sighed. He wasn't talking to Caleeya anymore. He had to make an effort to be understood.

"Cutting. She's cutting herself." He corrected. He then handed the phone to Caleeya and released her. Caleeya spoke into the phone, the argument she needed to have starting, and he moved away. His job was done. He wasn't her friend, but now she at least had some help.

* * *

Caleeya showed up to his class early in the morning and he smirked at her as she sat herself. Her eyes narrowed. She was still angry at him, but he didn't care. She sat at her computer and typed in her log in information. Her screen came up and she clicked on the program they used, but the icon didn't light up or activate. She sighed. Really? The same prank she pulled on him the day before? She moved the cursor up to where the menu bar should scroll down, but nothing happened. After a few right clicks, no drop down menu came. It wasn't the same prank, well it was, it was just a little more complex. She held down the two keys made to override the desktop settings and opened a command prompt.

Once there she keyed in a diagnostic, found the programming for the menu and right click option disabled, and re enabled them. From there, it was simple to show icons and get back the menu.

"Computer difficulties?" His voice asked over her shoulder.

"Please. It's child's play. You really think pulling the same prank I pulled on you is really funny?" She asked, something irate in her tone.

"I think it was a little better than your prank." He said with a smirk. Her eyes linked to his and he could see a familiar flame ignite.

"Yeah, right. That's like me making an awesome haunted house display, then you making the same one and adding some lame spider with seven legs." He let out a sleight chuckle and moved back to the front. When he turned back she was glaring, but obviously trying to hide her amusement. He let her win that one. That was his apology, and it was the best she would get.

Finally in her last class of the day, Kaiba took his seat next to her and sat through it. Political media wasn't his idea of a fun course, but she seemed to be entertained by it.

"Today we cover the political media and influence of the 'War on terrorism' from the Middle East's point of view. Even today, there are still videos and photos that are surfacing of the acts of violence and war that took place on the Middle East's soil. Most were recorded by terrorists or local police of action and even the deaths of citizens and soldiers, and were used to show the brutality of the western world and to strike fear into the average citizen's life, hoping their causes would be accepted by the mass. This one right here has just surfaced and was released to the school for educational purposes.

"I do have to warn, it is very graphic. This portrays, violence and the death of two American soldiers and four Afghan inmates. If you are squeamish, you can look away. The volume is off. " Kaiba glanced up at the teacher who was putting the cd into his laptop to be projected, then at Caleeya. She had stopped doodling on her notepad. Actually, she had stopped everything all together. Her eyes were glued to the screen and he didn't think anything could deter her. He knew she was from America.

"Are you sure you don't want to look away?" He tried. She would effectively be watching her own citizens die. It effected everyone differently, but he could tell this would impact her greatly. She didn't respond to him. She just watched as the picture of an afghan prison showed. The angle was not the best, but it did what it needed to. Two soldiers walked down the corridor when one afghan inmate ripped down the hall, intent on taking out the closest soldier with what looked like a wooden stake.

The soldier next to him quickly pushed him aside, taking the hit, but fighting back as the Afghan prisoner stabbed him repeatedly. The first soldier, and actual target ripped the prisoner off of him, but three more came from behind. They had similar weapons and took him down. Not a moment later the Afghans fell to the ground, shot by a soldier off scene.

"The two soldiers here have been identified as Specialist Daniel Ishbalah and Private First Class Josaia Reemus..." The teacher continued, explaining how the tape was used a few times to show the strength of the rebellious forces and whatnot. Kaiba could tell Caleeya didn't hear a word. The second the soldiers were named Caleeya rose. She looked pale and sick. She left the class wordlessly, and left behind all her things. Kaiba followed her quickly and exited the building in time to see her fall onto the lawn.

He raced to her side and pulled her back up, but she tore from him.

"Get off!" She took off. She was running full speed and Kaiba didn't know what to do. He glanced back towards the class, at their things, but finally started off after her. He would come back for them after. He followed her down a few blocks before she ran out of energy. He was out of breath but otherwise fine.

"Caleeya!" He called, trying to grab her and tug her aside. She let him pull her into an ally, off of the main street and slumped against the cold brick wall. She wasn't crying, but seemed on the verge of it. "You didn't have to watch it. You could have-"

"That's... That's not it." She almost yelled. "You don't even know..." Her voice broke and he knelt before her.

"Then tell me."

"Josaia... Danny... They were my friends..." His heart sank. She knew them personally. "They... they were my room mates... my best friends..." She reached for her neck and tugged on a small chain. After loosening it, the end of the chain revealed a set of tags. The name on them was Daniel Ishbalah. "They were killed three years ago-"

"On August tenth." He finished for her. Her eyes were wide and tear lined as she nodded.

"I need to see Steph." She said quietly. He helped her up and she started in the direction she was running in before. They made it to a condo and she knocked on the door quickly. Kaiba stood behind her as it was opened and Caleeya hugged Steph to her in much the same fashion Steph had the first time he saw them together. He stepped back, now that she was in the company of people she trusted, and backed toward the street. "You're leaving?" He heard Caleeya say quietly and glanced up at her. Both of the girls were looking at him, waiting for a response.

"I..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Thus ends another chapter. Hows it going so far? Crazy roller coaster eh?**

**Lovemundotrasho: The character Caleeya is based off of me and slightly off of two other people. We are very very competitive and I'm quite stubborn, but I have also attempted suicide a few times. That was always how I felt when I thought about it. The person Ryan is based off of is just like a brother to me. You were spot on with that one. I even call him 'Brobo'. Steph has been my closest friend for ever and she's probably one of the only two women I've 'adopted' as my sister. You're very good at this! I hope you continue to respond to my story as the characters develop.  
**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba sat on the plain looking couch. He wasn't used to visiting people or being in a home that wasn't his own, especially under these types of circumstances. He wondered briefly why he was there. She made it clear he wasn't her friend, but teetered between being kind and being standoffish. Maybe it was a girl thing. He knew Arisa did the same thing, but that was different. She was using those actions to get some rise out of him. Caleeya _knew_ how to get a rise out of him, and he out of her.

He glanced over at the armchair Caleeya was in. Steph was wrapped around her, trying to get something out of her. The girl wasn't crying. He would never cry in front of anyone, hell he didn't even like to cry in front of himself. She was just sitting there, like she was on the edge of a cliff pondering her leap down.

"Honey... what happened?" For a split second her eyes darted to Kaiba. Was she now upset that he was there? She was the one who requested it... or at least acted like she wanted him there.

"I watched him die today. Both of them." She said quietly and Steph stilled. Slowly her gaze lifted to Kaiba and she hugged her friend.

"How much does he know?" Steph asked, eyes still on him.

"That they were my friends... my roommates." Caleeya answered in the only tone she seemed to have left. Ryan stepped up, handing a glass of water to her and sat on the edge of the white couch next to Kaiba.

"Gotta be careful. Running around like that isn't good for you." He said matter-of-factly. He smiled, but it was more a cheering up tactic than actual happiness.

"How did you... how did... How?" Steph asked, her words failing her.

"They showed it in the political media class... it was one of the videos and pictures they had from Afghanistan's busted terrorist warehouses. They... they use them as advertisements... the media of dead soldiers." The room went silent. Kaiba didn't know what to say. He never had friends, let alone ones that had passed away. "I... I need to do something." She said getting up, but Steph held her from leaving.

"You're not running away anymore." She ordered sternly.

"No, I just need to do something. I cant just sit around. I... I want something to take my mind off of it."

"That's running away." Kaiba finally said, making his presence actually mean something now. Ryan and Steph glanced at him while Caleeya's eyes remained on the floor. " You said they died three years ago, but you don't seem to be dealing with it at all. It's a horrible situation, I'm not going to lie, but it's been three years already. You cant just give up and move out every time something reminds you of them, because without dealing with these problems, everything will remind you of them. But you know this. You're smarter than this. Everyone here knows that.

"You're letting your emotions rule you and I guess that's where the line between you and me becomes apparent. I'm not saying to deny your emotions, but it's times like these where you have to think more logically to be able to keep going." His voice started firmly, but as he spoke he took on a more gentle tone. Like one he would use with Mokuba.

Caleeya allowed Steph to sit her back down, but she didn't respond. He was right. He was always right. One corner of her lips tugged up and she coughed out a single laugh.

"I guess this is why I need you around." Kaiba froze. Need him? She barely knew him. Well, that wasn't true. She knew how he worked. Knew how he thought. Probably more so than anyone else ever had. But to need him? He didn't need anyone, so why did she? She was smarter than this, and her words did nothing but put up his guard that he only just noticed, was completely down. She reached up and brushed away the tears that never fell, then stood again. "Let me take you guys out to dinner. It's the least I can do."

Now Kaiba was all kinds of confused. When he had to help Arisa, normally the only thing that would console her was something expensive and/or shiny. He would have to pay some extreme amount just to make her happy again, but now Caleeya was feeling better without something like that, and on top of it, offering to pay for him. His head was a torrent of mixed signals. His whole world was being tipped slightly to the side and he couldn't seem to find his balance.

"I have work." Ryan said, taking the words out of his mouth. Suddenly both the girls eyes were on him. It was a look he had seen hundreds of thousands of times before from fan girls, girlfriends and even Mokuba. He was good at declining such looks, but today he just wasn't feeling like himself.

"Fine."

The chosen place was a small Chinese food restaurant. The hosts did a double take as they saw who had just stepped into their small place, and immediately straightened themselves. After being seated, the meal went on in the same fashion as the one at the Italian place. Talking, joking and a few teases later the check came.

"Hey, let me get that." Steph said, pulling the check out of Caleeya's hand.

"No, it was agreed. I'm paying." Steph looked at Caleeya and tsked her before glancing down at the paper in front of her. "Girl, I will fight you." Kaiba smirked. He could get used to this playful atmosphere. It was just a few friends struggling to do something nice for each other. Still, Caleeya did seem a little mean. Steph, Kaiba had noticed, was kind, through and through. She was constantly looking for a way to make all parties happy, or to do anything for them. Caleeya on the other hand, was more quiet about her wanting to help. She would joke and poke fun at them. Kaiba could handle it, but Steph... it just seemed too easy.

Steph pulled up her purse and fiddled through it. After a few moments Caleeya sighed heavily.

"Forget what it looks like?" She smirked as she said it and Steph gave a mocking 'ha ha ha' before returning to her bag. "Well, I'mma go to the girls room. By the time I get back I hope you'll at least be half way to finding it." Caleeya rose and winked at Steph, earning another glare.

"Why are you friends with her?" Kaiba absently asked as Steph continued to go through the piles of cards and papers in the tiny purse. It was hard to believe so much could fit in there.

"What? … well, because I love her." She said pausing.

"She's kind of mean." Kaiba pointed out, but Steph just smiled.

"Not really. When she calls me a dork, it means she loves me, and when she calls me a loser, it means she loves me but I annoy her sometimes. She just has her own language." The smile never left her face as she started back into her purse.

"Aren't friends supposed to be... friendly?" He asked. He had seen those disgustingly supportive, overly cheesy 'friendship' shows many times and each time he re-affirmed his hatred of stereotypical relationships.

"Not if that's not who you are. Caly is not the average person. If she was all nice and sweet, something would be wrong. It's not who she is, and I don't want her to pretend to be nice just so I'll like her. I love her the way she is. That's real friendship. Being yourself with someone and having them love you for it." Kaiba stared at her incredulously. He had only had a few people in his life be truly honest with him and most of the time they didn't like him. They didn't truly know him, but they didn't like him.

"Doesn't it hurt?" He asked quietly. Steph paused again but smiled.

"I know her. I know how she feels about me. Sometimes her words can seem cruel, but she is never malicious. She's honest. She's one of my most trusted friends. It's worth the verbal abuse every once in a while. She's loyal to the end. She's never lied to me. She's never betrayed me. She never will. It's not who she is. Because of that, I'll never do any of that to her either. I can understand why her other friends did it, though. They didn't know her like I do."

"Other friends?" Kaiba knew very little of her life before him. He had assumed she was almost completely like him. No friends for most of her life, excluding the few he knew about.

"Yeah... she used to have a lot of friends throughout middle school and high school, but... well at first one or two of them started spreading rumors about her or using her. Then when her parents divorced and she was forced to work two jobs and kind of be a mother to her little brothers, they all decided she was depressing to be around and abandoned her when she really needed them." Steph said as she pulled the credit card she had been looking for out of the mess.

Divorce? Brothers? She never spoke of her family. She never talked about any friends. He really didn't know her.

"But you know, if those same people went to her a week later looking for help, she would have done it. She's almost stupidly loyal." Steph said giggling. How could someone find the strength to help the people that wronged them, regardless of previous relationship? But if she was that loyal to the people that hurt her...

"What about you?"

"Me? I... I cant think of a time she wasn't there for me. It didn't matter the distance or time it took to get to me, if I needed her, she came. She was there for me through the worst and the best. And I tried to be there for her too. Like now. We've followed her all over the world. Thanks to Ryan's high position in Verizon, he's able to transfer quickly. We'll always follow her. We have to. I don't want anything to happen to her." Steph jumped a bit as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She smiled coyly at Kaiba before glancing down at it.

"oh!" She said, seeing the caller. She looked up at Kaiba for a second, then flipped the thing open. "Hey Joe. Good, and you? Yeah, I'm at dinner with her right now. Japan. Yeah, jealous? Hold on, I see her now, one second." Kaiba glanced in the same direction Steph was looking and saw Caleeya about half way to their table. When she sat Steph handed the phone over. "It's Joey." Caleeya smirked and took the thing.

"Hey Joe-bo." She answered into it, her smile widening.

"It's her brother." Steph said, informing Kaiba who was just about to ask. He sat quietly, staring at Caleeya as she spoke to her unmentioned family.

"Shut up Joe. You're such a dork. Then stop torturing your cat... he's got freakin PTSD. Yeah. Well, I'm at the dinner table and it's kind of rude. Alright. Say hi to mom for me. Bye." She tossed the phone back to Steph and glanced around the table. "We ready to go?" She asked, rising again.

"But I still have to pay." Steph said holding out her card.

"Psht. I did that on my way back from the bathroom." Caleeya wore a devious smirk as the others rose from their seats. Once again Kaiba had been treated to a nice meal. It was hard to tell that merely two hours before Caleeya had been on the verge of a breakdown. She seemed so natural now. But she needed him. She said it herself. And it felt nice to feel needed.

After leaving the restaurant Caleeya walked towards Steph's car while Kaiba glanced over to his own.

"Caleeya." He called, stopping a few paces behind her. The two girls stopped as well and turned to him. "I'll take you home." he waited for her response and after an exchange of glances she shrugged and hugged Steph goodby. They made their way to his car and crawled in.

"What's up?" Caleeya asked as Kaiba turned the key to the ignition. He leaned back into the drivers seat and glanced at her for a moment. "You really don't think I cant tell you wanted to talk to me, do you?" He sighed, smirking at her. Of course she knew. She always knew.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You can read me. Not many people can, and when they do, I tend to send them on their way. But... we're the same." Caleeya rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm totally prettier than you." She laughed. He smirked as well.

"I'll argue that later. What I'm trying to get at is..." He paused. He didn't like being the one to propose a deal. He liked having the control. Here she would have all the power over him. He went over it all in his head again. Was he really willing to make himself vulnerable, even just a little? But... he did trust her. It was just a question of how much.

"... Kaiba?" He thought for another second before glancing up at her. She sighed and looked at him as a mother would look at a confessing child. "Do you want to be my friend?" She said it. The words he was working up to ask. She knew what she had done. She gave him his control. She made him comfortable again. He could be himself around her and not have to worry about his insecurities.

"Maybe." Her jaw dropped and she gave him an incredulous look. He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Now about that pretty comment..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Another chapter down. Yay, relationship progress! Tell me what you think?**

**Lovemundotrasho: I wouldn't say she harbors hatred for the middle east. The story wont really cover it, so I'm just going to out and say it. Being in a relationship with a military member during the 'war on terrorism' you learn to differentiate between the race of the person and the extremist beliefs of the terrorists. The middle easterners are losing people too. Innocent good people. It's the few terrorists and extremists that cause the war and want only the death of their enemies, even at the cost of their own lives, that we grow a hatred for. We dont like war or fighting. The soldiers only do what they must to protect the ones they care about. but my rant must end before I get carried away... Caleeya doesn't hate racially. She dislikes terrorists and knows they can be any race or religion.  
**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

She tapped the edge of her shoe against the building while he approached, key in hand. She always made it there before him, which was indeed a task to be accomplished. She smirked at him as he unlocked the door and stepped aside, letting her in first. She flicked on the lights as he logged onto his computer and when everything was set she leaned on the edge of his desk.

"I should just give you keys to this place." He said with a smirk.

"That would be a bad idea. I'd prank the crap out of you." She joked. " Hey, so what exactly do I get out of being friends with the great Seto Kaiba?" She asked, kicking her legs up and sitting on the desk. He merely rose an eyebrow as she turned down to him. "Well, you get the privilege of being friends with me, but you really have nothing to offer. I've got cash, a car, a place to stay and some other friends to hang with. What makes you special?" She held a mischievous smile as she said the words and he almost laughed.

"You need me." He said plainly before turning to his computer.

"... Maybe. So what... I like to hang with my friends. Spend time with them... well... while I'm in the same country."

"That's fine." He typed something then looked back at her. It was nice just being able to talk and relax.

"We also have a habit of kidnapping each other." She didn't wait for him to look up at her confusedly, she knew it would happen, so she continued. "We show up randomly at each other's places and go out without making plans in advanced. But how the hell am I supposed to do that with you? You're either teaching, working or guarded constantly."

"It's true, I cant be bothered or 'stolen' while I'm teaching, but at Kaiba Tech, I kind of run the place. My schedule is mine. You just cant take me during meetings. And my home is not half as bad as work."

"Good. I'll surprise you later." She hopped down from his desk and made her way to her seat.

"Doubt it." They locked glares for a moment and the challenge was issued.

The next two days rolled by, ending the last week he would be shadowing her and he was almost sad that it was so. Still he knew he would be spending more time with her as a friend and was interested to explore this new side of him. He didn't like being new at things, but with her... she took the edge off.

Finally Saturday, he sat at his desk in his building. This one was smaller than Kaiba corp, but he preferred it. Most tasks were completed by computers he programmed himself, leaving less jobs for less employees. He had been there for a good five hours before he took his lunch break, and once it was done, went straight back to work, or at least tried to. He exited the elevator in time to see Arisa arguing with his personal secretary. He didn't have the patience for her and backed back into the elevator. He would go down a floor and take the back elevator up. He hated doing that to his secretary. The man didn't deserve to put up with Kaiba's personal life like that, but Kaiba sure as hell didn't want to do it.

He'd have to give him a bonus... or a raise... what was he thinking, it was Arisa he was dealing with. The man would get both. Kaiba sighed to himself as he sat at his desk. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Caleeya moved into the main lobby of Kaiba Tech's building. She knew Kaiba would be there. He wasn't the type to take a day off.

"Do you have an appointment to be here?" The man at the greeting desk asked. He seemed disinterested and glanced down at his watch as he spoke. It wasn't like the professional atmosphere she had come to expect from Kaiba.

"No, he just said to drop by any time." The man raised an eyebrow and scanned her over.

"I doubt that. You can go back out front with the other fans and hope he waves when he leaves tonight." And with that, it was like she didn't even exist anymore. He turned away and focused on a book he had behind the desk, looking as though she never existed in the first place. Caleeya sighed, smirk on her face. Of course she couldn't just surprise him at work. The people she had to go through were going to be painfully annoying. She would have to surprise him some other way, but she would do it in the end.

She pulled out her phone, glaring at the boy who was in for the shock of his life and dialed a number.. After four rings, the Kaiba Tech answering recording came on. She didn't wait to punch in the extension for Kaiba's personal office and waited for another four rings.

"Hey Kaiba. Got any meetings today?" She asked into the phone when he finally did answer. The man at the desk paused, glanced at her a moment, then scoffed and turned back to his book. "Good, cause I'm down in the lobby and some jackass at the front desk thinks he's the shit and wont let me up to see you." She paused for his response, which was a chuckle and a question, and deflated a little bit. "Maybe it was, but I swear I'll get you later." He put her on hold for a moment and the phone next to the man at the desk rang.

She watched as he answered it as dully as he had treated her and suddenly straighten, color draining from his face. Even Caleeya heard his personal message from the boss.

"Let her the fuck up." It was short and simple. All he needed to give the man a heart attack. Caleeya re-approached the desk with a smile on her face.

"Be a dear?" She said in mock kindness as he hit the button that unlocked the elevators.

Once inside she found herself next to a large intimidating looking man. He seemed to be a guard of some sort and looked at her expectantly.

"Uh, Kaiba's floor?" She requested and the large man glanced at the greeting desk. The tiny broken employee nodded hastily just before the doors shut and the big man hit a button and typed in a code. Caleeya brought the phone back to her ear and heard as the lame waiting music was turned off.

"He let you in right?" Kaiba's voice asked.

"Hun, He nearly shat himself." Caleeya laughed out. She glanced around the elevator and sighed. "You need to do something about these elevators. What is this? It looks like teak." She said brushing her hand over the wooden panel of the small thing.

"It is." He responded confusedly. He wasn't used to being critiqued so casually.

"Sweetie, teak is for dressers and wardrobes. You need something like Mahogany or cherry. You're Seto freaking Kaiba. You're a fancy guy. And ugh... this is cracked and scuffed to hell. Very unprofessional sir." She said, smile spreading across her face so wide she wondered if he could hear it.

"I'll take your comments into consideration." She could tell he didn't like her tone. It was one of a scolding parent again, one she loved using.

"No, you'll fix it. I know you. You don't halfass anything. Oh, I'm getting out of the elevator. See you in a second." She hung up before he could verbally abuse her, but knew he'd get his chance in a few minutes. She stepped out, his office being obvious to her and she moved to the door.

"Uh, Miss, Mr. Kaiba is busy, um..." A disheveled looking secretary said, moving between her and the office. This one didn't look high and mighty. He actually looked somewhat sad. Poor thing. She glanced to where he had run from and noticed another girl glaring daggers at her. She moved towards her in much the same fashion a five year old would tantrum across a school yard and came face to face with her, making the poor secretary panic a little more.

"You leave my Seto alone. He's mine. If you think you're going to ride his wallet into fame, I'm sorry, but that seat is taken." She sneered into Caleeya's face. For a moment Caleeya felt saddened. This was how people treated him. This was how girls used him. It was sickening. They didn't notice as the secretary moved back a few feet and knocked lightly on the door to his bosses office. When the thing opened he didn't even look back at the young billionaire.

"There's...um-"

"A problem." His bosses voice finished for him. Kaiba stepped out of his office but went unnoticed.

"Listen bitch, I don't need to ride on anyone's wallet. I'm freakin loaded. And as for your little attempt at an intimidation" Caleeya paused to laugh, then moved quickly to her, her face no barely an inch from the girl's as her eyes took on the look of a demon ready to devour a soul. "Your bull shit is not going to work on me. I chew bitches like you up and spit them out before they can even wonder why. You make me sick. Using people without doing a damned thing for yourself. People like you are the reason men don't trust women.

"You think your pretty looks will get you through life, but in ten years, when the makeup and surgery and creams and concealers wont hide your ugliness anymore you'll be on the side of the road picking up dirt bags and getting excited cause you almost got them half way hard. So get out of my face." Caleeya waited for the girl to step back and after a few minutes, she did. She started in a huff off to the elevator.

Caleeya noticed Kaiba in the doorway to his office, a smile spread from ear to ear. She glanced back and noticed the girl hadn't made it all the way out yet when she rushed over to Kaiba's side.

"Hi honey, I missed you so much." She said, clinging to his arm and watching as the girl turned and glared at her. Kaiba caught himself before glancing up and put his arm around Caleeya. He could hear her fit as the doors to the elevator close and let out a laugh when she was finally gone.

"I live for moments just like that." Caleeya said between laughter as she tried to straighten herself.

"You've annihilated a major thorn in my side today." He commented, already back in control of himself.

"Well, bitches need to step off my friends." Caleeya said nonchalantly. "Alright, come on. You're taking me out to eat." Kaiba raised his eyebrow down at her and smirked.

"Doesn't kidnapping mean you're supposed to take me out?"

"Well, as you've previously stated, I've failed at the whole kidnapping part. And I'm pretty sure you owe me. I've taken you out two times already. You have yet to."

"You mean, you're actually going to let me pay?" he never thought the words would come out of his mouth.

"You can earn the right to pay." She said slyly. "Maybe this time you'll win." His eyes narrowed but his smirk remained. She was challenging him and with a definite burn attached to it. She smiled widely as she rose her hand and brought her finger to her mouth. She licked the tip and drew a check mark in the air. "That's one more for me." She said happily. Now that a score was being kept, Kaiba's natural competitiveness had taken over. He would be winning by tonight. "Let's go to dinner, you pain in the ass." She said turning towards the elevator.

"I can be a pain in yours, if you want." His voice called from behind her. She froze. Her head slowly turned back to him as shock took over. He was there, right behind her. He put one hand on her shoulder and brought the other one up to his mouth, licking the tip of his finger and drawing a check in the air before her. It took another moment for her to gain back her voice.

"Ok, you only earn that one because I totally wasn't expecting an innuendo." He smirked and moved around her into the elevator. She finally followed him in and cracked a smile as she shook her head.

"What... just happened?" The secretary asked himself as the rest of the people who had gathered to watch the display started to talk among themselves.

.

.

.

.

.

**Another one down. Loved how it ended, personally. Arisa had it coming. I'm thinking of double updating today... Yeah, I'mma double update today. Dont forget to review this chapter too!  
**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~ Love!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Caleeya finished putting some dishes away and turned to her sink. She smiled as she put the soap and sponge away. The last few weeks had been so nice. She had Steph and Ryan, the two people she loved most in the world, and now had Kaiba as well. A challenging sharp mind and a great friend. She loved the battles they had and enjoyed the credit card roulette they played when they all went out. Ryan had figured out her methods when playing rock paper scissors and won most of the time now, so it was refreshing to actually win.

Kaiba was finally able to pay a few times, after winning credit card roulette twice and paying in advanced the other time. He was something else. He caught on to their type of humor and chatter quickly, but he was Seto Kaiba. He was smart. More than that. Caleeya was actually a bit jealous. She was smart as well, and successful, but he had so much more. He could be so charming and confident, and he was... she could admit, beautiful. She had never been much for looks. Never cared enough about herself to try.

She did get dressed up every once in a while, and when she did, she was not bad, but on a normal day she was nothing. She didn't think it was possible for him to look bad, even if he tried. He was perfection and it was intimidating. He was smarter, stronger and prettier than her, no matter how they joked. She honestly didn't know why he wasted his time with them.

Caleeya stopped and glanced down at herself. She sighed heavily. It was going to be one of those days. All her life she'd had such a negative view of herself, but most of the time she didn't dwell on it. It was going to be a horrible week. Her depression crept up on her slowly and was a sly damned thing, but once it was there, there was little that could be done to stop it. It would just have to run it's course.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts and she finally noticed she had been standing in front of the sink, doing nothing for the last few minutes. She chuckled at herself, but it was more in disgust than humor. She opened the door and froze. Those beautiful blue eyes that made her so insecure pierced through her.

"Kaiba... I was just thinking about you. What's up?"

"Isn't this how kidnapping works?" He asked, smirking as he moved into the place. It was tiny. The couch was pulled out into a bed and there seemed to be only one other room, Kaiba assumed was the bathroom.

"Yeah... but... I just have some things going on and well, today's not a great day." She lied. He glanced back at her with an eyebrow raised. He didn't buy it, but the apathetic part of her depression didn't let her care.

"I run a billion dollar company that you kidnap me from a few times a week and you cant spare a damned second for me. I see how it is." He said turning and folding his arms in front of him. He was goading her on, she knew it and on any other day she would have taken the bait, but today she just couldn't do it.

"Listen Kaiba, I'm just not really into it all today." His brow furrowed and she looked off to the side.

"What happened?" He asked, moving closer to her. He leaned down, trying to catch some eye contact, but she avoided it.

"Nothing happened. I'm just not feeling well." She backed away from him and moved to go around, but his arm jutted out in front of her and stopped her. Her eyes finally met his and he moved in front of her again. She was stuck. She hated being stuck, but at least her apathy granted her the ability to not really care this time. It wasn't enough, however, to settle the self loathing that his presence had re-kindled. She was angry now, and he was the only one she could aim it at.

"Caleeya..." His eyes softened on her and she snapped. It was the last straw.

"Why the hell are you so perfect?" She cried out. He looked at her confusedly as she glared back up at him. "I don't get it. You cant possibly be everything you seem to be. Smart, successful, young and attractive? And now nice? It's not fair." She seemed rather deflated towards the end of it. Kaiba glanced down at her sadly. Is this really how she felt about him? "I'm sorry. It's... It's a really bad day. I didn't mean … well I did mean that, It's just it usually doesn't bother me like this. I'm a little moody." She looked down again, taking back her apathy now that the anger had subsided. She really didn't mean to go off on him, but today was just one of those days.

"Caleeya, Why-"

"No Kaiba, don't. Don't take it so personally. I was pissed. Today's a bad day and I tend to stay away from people I care about on days like this." So that was it. She not only needed him, she cared about him. He had spent the last few weeks enjoying her company and getting close to her in a way no girl had ever gotten with him. She was special. She was different and he had been constantly confused with his feelings for her. He had come alone this day to see if he had some real connection to her. He hadn't had many one on one days with her, and constantly going out with the other couple just made it feel like more of a 'double date' atmosphere. He needed to know if it was real or just him not being used to an actual friendship.

"I was going to say, why do you think so poorly of yourself? You're all of the things you've mentioned. Why are you so jealous of what you already have?" She looked up at him in disbelief.

"Kaiba, I'm a bitch. I'm not pretty, and I'm not nice. All I've really got going for me is my business and my brain. Talking to you and hanging with you is great, but sometimes I just need some space. You know I don't like to lose and... I just... cant win with you as my opponent." He smiled and watched as a flash of fury crossed her eyes again. She was angry because she thought he would always win. He liked the idea, but didn't like the way it made her feel.

"You're obviously not as smart as you think if you cant really see what you are." He chuckled down at her. She looked at him questioningly, but the second those blue eyes were on her, she couldn't keep his stare. He guided her face back to his, but their eyes never met.

She didn't know where the floor went, but where ever it was, it wasn't under her feet. He was warm against her, holding her against the wall as a tingling in her chest rose up. He smelled sweet and raw, an unusual scent that intoxicated her as his lips met hers. He was soft, but fiery, and it completely took over her. Her fingers tangled in his coat and she started to kiss him back. He was so strong and rough, but soft and gentle at the same time. He dragged her against him as he deepened the kiss and she could do little but use him to hold herself up. They were entwined and completely oblivious to everything around them. All the problems, the depression, the stress, the apathy... the door being unlocked.

Kaiba's head pulled back suddenly and Caleeya's eyes snapped wide as the door swung open. Ryan paused in the doorway and Steph glanced in behind him.

"Oh... Um, we'll... We'll come back later..." Ryan said with a smirk and Steph giggled behind him as they closed the door.

Kaiba looked back down at Caleeya and smiled. He leaned in again, but she pulled away.

"I... I shouldn't... I cant... I cant do this." Pushed him back, enough to move him, but not in a violent way, and made way to the door. Kaiba followed her but by the time he got to the hall, she had already taken off down it. Ryan and Steph were still there, looking off in the direction she had run. Kaiba started off for her, but a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked back at Ryan as Steph moved to where Caleeya went.

"Sorry man." Ryan said with an empty smile.

"For what?" Kaiba asked, staying put but not wanting to.

"That was my fault. We were going to kidnap her today. Steph... She has a, well she calls it a 'Caly sense'. She feels that Caleeya needs something and she usually does, so we go to her. I didn't mean to, well, cock block you."

"What makes you think you impacted her like that?" Kaiba was frustrated. He didn't mean it to sound mean or cruel but it came out that way. He needed to know why it wasn't his fault. He needed to know _that_ it wasn't his fault.

"Because... I guess I remind her of him. She was going to be my sister." Ryan paused for a second and smiled again. It was a distant smile. Something like a reminiscence of a bittersweet memory. "Danny... He wasn't just her friend. Daniel... My brother... He was her fiance." Kaiba stepped back in shock. Daniel, the man she watched stabbed to death a few weeks ago... She watched her fiance's murder, right in front of him. Not to mention, Ryan was still there for her for all these years, acting as the older brother he never got to become.

"They were engaged for four years. Together for six. She saw him through boot camp, and his advanced training. Almost their entire relationship he was in the military. Then the day came where he was called out to war. They were going to get married before he left, but... they called him to a routine equipment check and just shipped them out a month early. No one was told. It wasn't until they were halfway out there that anyone was contacted. It didn't break her though. She knew it would have happened eventually. She knew he would leave for war and that they might not get the chance to say goodbye. But... when he died..."

"She left." Ryan nodded.

"My mother got the money from his life insurance, but Caleeya didn't need it. Didn't want it. It wasn't half as important as he was to her. She's never really cared about money after that. She took care of herself before him, while he was there and after he was gone. What did she need more for? It's been three years. She's never even looked at another guy like that. It's why I was so shocked. I really didn't see it coming. She probably didn't either. She's really flighty. Always has been actually. Almost everyone she's ever trusted has-"

"Yeah, Steph told me about her friends." Ryan glanced over at Kaiba and raised an eyebrow.

"Friends? Try everyone. Friends, family, boyfriends... Really, everyone except me and Steph... and you now, I guess. Her little brother Joe's alright too... but the others... her brother Vince, her father..." Ryan nearly spat the last word and Kaiba's gut swirled. "But that's not my story to tell. If she want's you to know, she'll tell you." Ryan started down the hall towards the girls and Kaiba finally forced himself to move, even though his mind was racing in a thousand different directions.

He got to the end of the hall, where it intersected another and saw that Steph was crouched in front of Caleeya, who sat slumped against the wall. The boys ducked back into the hallway, Ryan leading Kaiba as he tried not to interrupt any progress Steph made helping Caleeya.

"You don't get it... He... they... they have the same damned eyes." Ryan and Kaiba could see Steph's face turn sorrowful, but Caleeya was unseen from that angle. "Every time I look at him... Dan..." Ryan turned away, guilty that he had caused such a thing.

"Isn't that a good thing though? You loved Dan. Maybe... Maybe you can love Kaiba?" Suddenly Ryan became confused. Kaiba felt the same way.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore. He makes me feel weird. Comfortable even. He... He touched my face... and I didn't even flinch. I think I trust him. But... I don't know if I'm ready to." Kaiba didn't like the flinching comment. It didn't sit right with him at all, but at least now they knew she wasn't talking about Ryan. So it was his fault.

"Well, maybe the fact that you do is proof that you're ready. He doesn't seem that bad. I mean, he's mean like you."

"I'm not mean, I'm a bitch... and no he's not. He's actually really nice."

"You can be really nice." Stephs voice was a little more playful now.

"No, not really." They could see Steph rise and hear Caleeya getting up as well. "And it's rude to eavesdrop." She called for them to hear. Ryan stepped out first and offered a bashful grin.

"Just making sure you're alright." He said as Kaiba moved out of the hall. She glanced in his direction as he moved, but didn't make eye contact. She was embarrassed. Kaiba glanced at both Steph and Ryan, nodding them off and they backed away, waving and leaving the two alone. Caleeya shifted uneasily, but allowed Kaiba to lead her back to her apartment.

He sat her on her pull out bed and knelt in front of her. He didn't want to pressure her into something she wasn't ready for, but he wanted her to trust him.

"Caleeya, tell me about your father."

.

.

.

.

.

**Second chapter of the day Wooo! I've been writing like crazy. Hope I can keep up the pace. Alright guys! Let me know what you think.**

**R+R+E~L!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning! Lemon in this chapter. if you dont like lemons, do not read, or at least skip til the dirty part is over. I will warn every time there is a lemon, but there shouldn't be any more.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

"My... He makes aircraft surveillance hitches and..." Kaiba gave her a look that told her that he wasn't playing around and she sighed. "He... He was kind of a drunk."

"kind of?"

"He never let it effect his work, but at home... My brothers were still young, but he didn't care. We all got a piece of him. It... It wasn't that bad. Ryan over exaggerates it. He punished us when we were bad, and just lost his temper sometimes when he was drunk. He was mostly just mean and annoying."

"What kind of punishment?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he asked and Caleeya rolled her eyes.

"Parents take belts to their kids all the time." She said defensively.

"A belt?" It sounded bad, but not the end of the world. It was an old fashioned method of discipline, but not unheard of.

"Yeah, see? It's not that bad." something in her voice sounded off. He leaned back and slid his hand down his side and looped his thumb under his own belt. She jumped back, looking to the ground and tensing. Her breathing became rapid, but she kept it quiet, trying to control it. Something twisted inside him.

"Not that bad?" He had venom in his tone. If it was a simple punishment, she wouldn't still be this flinchy.

"It... sometimes it was worse than others."

"What about your brother?"

"Vince... He took after dad. He drank and smoked and did drugs like him... but... He also..." She stopped and stared off for a moment, but Kaiba knew. "Joe turned out great though. He's a bright kid." She said with a smile. Kaiba wasn't amused. It wasn't funny, or even close to it. "Heh, I'm just a whole ball of messed up, aren't I? Can you blame me for wanting death?" She smiled up at him with those dead eyes he hated so much.

"Yes." He pulled her against him again, and this time, it'd take an act of God to pull him off. He crushed his lips over her and pushed her back. Suicide... what was she thinking. There were very few people he believed could truly make a difference in the world, and she was one of them. No, actually... that didn't matter anymore. She had already changed his life. He had just started to get to know her, and he was sure he wanted to know more and more.

His hand brushed her side as he moved atop her. He wanted to touch her all over. She was a puzzle to him, and nothing got to him faster than a challenge. One moment they were at each other's throat in an epic battle of wits, the next she was giving into him and telling him how wonderful he was. She always knew what to say to him, how to read him and how to tell him off.

She was so different, and he needed to know every way how. His mouth moved to her neck and she moaned out. Her grip was tight on his shoulders and he smiled against her skin. She pulled him back to her mouth and his blood rushed. He wasn't moving too fast for her. She wanted this too. He pressed himself into her as he kissed her deeply. He pulled back and crawled onto the bed, forcing her back as he moved over her.

"Kaiba..." She breathed as he nipped her neck again.

"I think we're past the formalities." He let out after a smooth chuckle. His fingers skirted under her shirt and she jerked a bit. She held his hands, preventing them from going farther and he paused.

"I... I..." He smirked down at her and she swallowed hard. She was unsure. It wasn't like her, but it was... cute. He grabbed her legs and pulled her against him again before pulling her up into a sitting position. His hands roamed her body before pulling up her shirt again. She let him this time, but the second it was removed her arms rose to cover herself.

She wasn't thin like Arisa, or many of the other girls she assumed Kaiba had been with. She was also very uncomfortable with how she felt about herself anyways, and now it couldn't be hidden. He let her fall back and leaned over her, his long torso stretching above her as he smirked down. His face lowered against hers and their cheeks brushed as he kissed her neck.

"You're beautiful." he whispered against her ear before propping himself back up. He moved to unbutton his shirt, but her fingers did the task with more dexterity. He smirked at her eagerness, but something lurched inside him. She had trusted him with her secrets, so he should trust her with his... but his instincts still fought against it.

The last button was undone and she untucked the rest of the shirt to make removal easier. He whipped it off and the white undershirt was the only thing separating her from his past. He grabbed the hem and his body stopped for a moment, but he powered through his insecurities. He had learned so much from her, about her. It wasn't fair, but today, he was fixing that.

He threw the thing to the side and she gasped. He watched her as she sat up and her fingers traced his body. They moved, following the small paths that had been carved into his skin so many years ago. She leaned forward and kissed the closest one, the one on his shoulder. Her lips were soft against his skin as she forged the path across the scar, to his collar then finally up his neck. Her hand brought his face to her and she looked him in the eye.

"You're beautiful." She didn't question him. She didn't care where they were from. That wasn't who he was. Her lips pressed against his and he could do little but return the kiss hungrily. He shifted, struggling to remove his pants without looking, but ended up tangled in his belt. He glared down at the thing, easily removing it now that his eyes were on it, but something caught his attention on the bed before him. As he undid the belt from it's buckle, Caleeya had jumped back, removing any physical contact they once shared. Kaiba froze. He wasn't going to hurt her, but she acted as if he had the thing raised over his head, ready to come down on her.

He whipped the thing aside and her eyes followed it, real fear showing in them. He hated it. He crawled over to her and guided her eyes to his before kissing her gently. Once they broke, she gained control over her breathing again, then her eyes were on him, but a different look was in them. He reached up and pulled him over her, kissing him deeply as he slid his pants down.

All that was left was his boxers and her clothing. But he would fix that soon. He reached around her, unhooking her bra with only minimal difficulties and tearing it away from her. His blood was pumping at a hundred miles per hour and she was the reason. He had to have her now. Her pants came down easily, her legs kicking to aid him in stripping her. He had taken the panties with them and now she was bare beneath him.

A twinge of self consciousness made her blush fiercely as his eyes raked over her. In that moment, she was beautiful. The most precious thing he could have wanted. He didn't want Arisa. He didn't want the models or actresses or fan girls that swarmed him. He wanted her. She slowly lowered her arms again and his smirk turned to a stunning smile. He ran his hand up her stomach and over her left breast as he leaned in to nip at her shoulder. A gasp quivered into her as he rolled her hardened nipple between his fingers. Her noises were cute, but he wanted to make her scream.

He wriggled out of his boxers, still kissing and nipping her collar and playing with her breast. She could feel him at her entrance and pulled up, glancing down at him. He pulled back in time to see her eyes widen and flicker over to his in shock. He was perfect all over.

"You're..." She breathed out, but he knew what she was going to say. He plunged into her before another word could escape and she cried out. Her fingers trembled against his shoulders and he pulled back out. She was tight. Almost too tight, but he was going to remedy that as well. He dove into her again and her back arched. Her nails dug into him, a sweet pain he was more than comfortable taking, and she cried out again. He pumped her faster and faster and her voice became hoarse. "K-K-Oh! Kaiba!" Her hand dragged him down to her and she clung to him as she called out.

"Caleeya...I already said-"

"Seto!" She cut him off as he rammed into her again. He pressed into her, going deeper still and her legs clamped around him as she tensed all over.

"Come." He commanded as he started to move again. She hadn't finished coming and from the way he was moving, she wasn't going to for a while. Not until he was finished at least. His skin slapped against hers as she tried to regain control over herself. He was so rough, but so good. She gained back a bit of clarity and used it to pull his mouth against hers. Her hips started rocking into him and he let out a series of grunts and moans that set her aflame. Her hands rested on his arms, feeling the tight muscles as he held himself up and thrust into her.

"Yes, yes, yesssss oh... Seto yes..." She moved faster and kissed him everywhere she could reach as he came. She kept rocking as he filled her and he began to shake and tremble above her as she forced him to come harder.

"C-Caleeya..." He breathed out. His arms were giving out, but she only opened hers, allowing him to fall on her as she hugged him. They laid there for an eternity, trying to gain some sort of energy back from their efforts.

"Well, This will be something to explain." She laughed out. He only had enough strength to turn his head towards her and raise an eyebrow, but it did the job. "Oh, hi daddy, this is my professor. I banged him." Kaiba furrowed his brow.

"Except you wouldn't be talking to your father." He said trying to roll off of her. She was silent for a moment and he glanced back at her. She was on her side, facing him and playing with the sheet on the uncomfortable little bed. "Right?" He pressed and her eyes flashed over to his.

"I... May still see him... every once in a while." She confessed, glancing back down at the sheets she was playing with.

"What? Why?" He was angry. Of course he was. He cared about her. The thought warmed her, but it was hard to feel good with him yelling at her like he was.

"He's my father. The only one I'll ever have. Vince is always trying to get me to come over an spend time with him. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen."

"Vince? Didn't he... Tell me, where did this scar come from?" He asked, pointing to a three inch scar along her left bicep. She glanced down at it, then in any other direction than his eyes.

"... Vince hit me with a broken golf club."

"And this one?" He asked, his attention now on the small one inch scar on her right shoulder.

"Oh, that was a surgery scar." She said, pulling at the skin.

"... From what?" He asked, more curious than angered.

"From... the doctors removing the piece of bone that chipped off." He was silent and she risked a glance, but wished she didn't. He was waiting for her to elaborate. "When... my father hit me with a bat." She watched his fists clench as they were the things she was focusing on instead of his face.

"How long ago?" He was a good interrogator, but she supposed it was easier getting answers from her when she cared about the one questioning her. When she trusted him. But she was embarrassed. Not because it happened. Not because it marked her for the rest of her life. Not because she still saw her father. It was because she did nothing to stop it. Told no one her entire life. She was embarrassed because she let it happen.

"Years and years. I was... thirteen. So like... fourteen years ago."

"And when was the last time he hurt you?" This question stung her the most. She wondered if she should lie, or just remain silent. Her hesitation prompted him to question her again. "When?"

"Two weeks before I came here." She said quietly.

"Two..." His arms grabbed her and pulled her against him, his strength finally returned. "Why are you letting him do this to you?" She did stay quiet at that. She was done answering questions. She had no more answers actually. He grabbed her hands and held them in his own. He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go. And if that man thought he could touch her again... Kaiba didn't know what he would do exactly, but he knew it wouldn't be legal.

.

.

.

.

.

**So end of first and possibly only lemon. More learning and bonding with Caleeya. **

**R+R+E~L!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

Caleeya's eyes fluttered open to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Kaiba lay, his arms curled around her as he slept peacefully. His hair was messed and in his eyes and he was breathing slowly. He was beautiful. She glanced down at his chest and sighed. Whatever monster made those horrible marks on him deserved to die painfully. She glanced back up at his face and smiled again. She couldn't stop. She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips.

Kaiba jumped back, startled awake and looked around until his brain started processing it's surroundings. His stunning blue eyes rested on her and he smiled. She scooted closer, nuzzling into him and felt his arms tighten around her.

"Fuck..." He swore quietly over her and she looked up. He shifted, lifting himself and she glanced at the clock. 9:27. Much later than they usually woke, but it was Sunday. She sighed. Of course he would work on Sundays.

"What's the matter? I thought you were your own boss." She teased. He paused above her and she got a slight reminiscent feeling from the night before. His body over her, pumping into her, taking over her. Her body flushed as her blood sped through her veins. He really was like a drug to her.

"I have a meeting at ten thirty. It takes almost an hour to get there from here." He said glancing down at her. She was still naked beneath him and he took a moment to look her over a few times.

"Well, hurry up and get there so you can come back, professor." She said seductively as she sat up and kissed his neck.

"Mmmmm class isn't until Monday." He said quietly as she tortured him gently.

"Maybe I can teach you a thing or two when you get back." She said against his ear, which provoked a deep growl as he pushed her down against the bed again. His teeth scraped against her throat as he crushed her under him and she moaned out.

"I doubt it." He smirked against her skin and she chuckled.

"Challenge accepted." She said looking up at him through half lidded eyes. His lips crashed down over hers and she had to rip him off to speak again. "You're going to be late." She said breathlessly. He sighed. She was right. He was going to be late. He was never late. He kissed her gently a few more times before peeling himself off for the last time that morning. He dressed quickly and tossed her a last challenging smile as he opened the door and slipped out.

Once he was gone, Caleeya dressed herself and took a look around the small apartment. It smelled like him. She smiled as she reached for the bed to fold back into the couch position, but a knock at the door took her attention away from it. She opened it and Steph and Ryan stood blushing and smiling.

"Hey... we figured we'd knock this time." She said shyly, but Ryan waltzed in glancing around the place with a big smirk.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" He couldn't keep the joking tone out of his voice.

"No, he just leffffft..." Caleeya only realized her mistake too late. But what could she say? Sex makes you stupid. Her brain still hadn't turned on from that night and the teasing this morning. Stephs eyes widened and Ryan narrowed his gaze, the smirk spreading.

"Just left? As in stayed the night and has only now just gone?" He asked, grinning and trying to make the statement as clear as possible.

"Heh, honey, don't you have work?" Steph said, pushing Ryan out the door. She closed it as he tried to argue and turned to Caleeya. "You had sex with him?" She said in an excited whisper.

"I... yes, but calm down damnit." Caleeya was frustrated with herself for letting it slip so easily, but she couldn't help but be amused at Steph's energy about the subject. Steph squee'd and hugged her, making Caleeya sigh and try to push her off. "Shit, it's not like I won the lottery." Steph paused.

"Actually... it kinda is." Caleeya did push her this time, but couldn't stop the laugh that followed.

"He's not a bank." She chuckled out.

"I know but I couldn't help it. So... how was it?"

* * *

Kaiba moved to the meeting area. He had sped like a demon and actually arrived four minutes early. It didn't matter. The man was there already, but at least Kaiba wasn't late. He entered the room and shook the mans hand as he greeted him.

"Hi, Vincent Needon. Goritch Corp. Please to meet you." Kaiba paused, mid handshake, and stared at him. Vincent Needon... Needon... He was easily in his late fifties, maybe even early sixties. Could this be Caleeya's father? He stood at a less than intimidating five feet and seven inches. His hair line was receding, but he held himself high. Confident.

"Seto Kaiba." He said absently, but shook it out of him. He had to be in business mode. This was work. "What seems to be the proposition Goritch Corp has to offer me today?"

"Well, as you know, we specialize in aircraft surveillance. We believe a simple overhead shot isn't enough anymore. There are constant needs and requirements for us to do better and be better for the safety of our people and everyone involved in whatever mission or operation that is taking place and there is much to be missed with a simple fly by view. My company is hoping to work with yours to develop new technology to possibly render a three dimensional view of whatever we happen to be keeping track of, to further our understanding of layouts and possible ids of people and items.

"You have the lead technology not just for the three dimensional renderings, but hologram technology that will make it easier to view and move around, let alone the intake sensory required to build the renderings and holograms." Kaiba rested his chin on his hands as he thought.

"You seem like a man who does his homework. If that's the case, you should already know, a long time ago I've removed all links from the previous Kaiba corp being a weapons of mass destruction manufacturing corporation. I'll be damned if Kaiba Tech gets linked back up with the industry. I'm not into warfare. I don't like being used to cause... problems." The man just smiled and leaned on the table that was much too big for just the two of them.

"But that's the thing. This isn't making war. We keep an eye on our people, and on the bad people who want to start wars and wish only for destruction. We are a preventative force. You wont be supplementing the problem, Mr. Kaiba. You'll be aiding the solution. Goritch Corp has never been affiliated with weaponry or any actual fighting and battles. The planes we build have a one man cockpit and the mounts are specialized for the powerful cameras and lenses only. You wouldn't be able to mount a gun or turret on it without ruining the functionality of the place, greatly depreciating the value of the expensive equipment." Kaiba considered it for a moment. The man knew how to talk. The deal didn't seem so bad either, on a purely business sense.

"And what would Kaiba Tech get out of this?" The man smiled as Kaiba listened to the rest of his proposition.

* * *

Caleeya hopped into the elevator, hoping to catch Kaiba before he left for lunch. She popped out in time to stop dead in her tracks.

"Yes, of course... Caleeya?" Vincent paused, but strode over to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. She glanced between him and Kaiba for a moment before straightening herself and answering.

"Just visiting S- Kaiba."

"And how is school going?" He spoke so formally. It was as if they were long time acquaintances making awkward small talk before leaving and never seeing each other again.

"Top of my class." She responded in the same tone. Then he smiled, looking as if he had won something.

"Finally. I knew if I pushed you hard enough you would make something of yourself. Have you gotten a job yet?" Caleeya's eyes met his and Kaiba could tell it was a sore subject.

"I've got my business-" The man scoffed, cutting her off.

"What a waste of time. Get a real job. Something that isn't just some joke."

"I make over two hundred thousand dollars a year. Pop stars wear my-"

"Stop with the nonsense. You need a real job. You cant just play like this forever. It's time you grew up." He moved past her, as if she wasn't there anymore and entered the elevator. Kaiba walked to her, standing in front of her as she went over the prior moments again and again. He brought his hands down onto her arms and her eyes snapped to his.

"Are you alright?" His eyes were filled with concern and he stroked her shoulders.

"Yeah... yeah. I came... to see if you wanted lunch... but..."

"I cant seem to find my appetite at the moment." He said, taking the words right out of her mouth. She nodded as he pulled her into a hug. "And... I've already told you. We're past the formalities." She glanced up at him and he smiled. She smiled back, but something was lost in her. It was as if her father was still standing over her. "Hey." He called, gaining her attention. "Lets go do something." She stared blankly at him but he turned to his phone. "number one forty seven... Something like that. The office. Yes, indoors." Kaiba put down the phone and glanced at her. She was standing in the middle of the office, staring out the window.

He moved behind her and looked for a moment, before resting his head on hers and wrapping her in his arms. She felt right while she was against him. His thoughts traveled to the night before and he had to take a step back to calm himself. Now wasn't the time. After a few moments, he pulled her over to the small couch in his office, previously a decoration, now it was finally getting some use.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he looked down at her. She leaned against him like a rag doll, no real stability, but enough structure to sit up.

"I get this way after talking to him." He could understand that. The man had something infuriating about him, but you could easily pass it off as him just being a father. Just the thought was annoying. "You know, when Joey... my youngest brother, when he spends time with Dad, if he's there for too long, he gets what he calls a 'dad headache'. It's a real thing. I've gotten them before. You actually feel sick just from being around him." She said, some humor coming back into her voice.

"Does he still touch your brothers?"

"No. Years ago they started fighting back. Vince was the first one. He threw dad into a screen door and made him tear his ACL. Joey... Well I don't remember why dad hit him, but dad smacked him across the face for something and Joey just charged at him. He rammed him into the wall over and over. Vince was there. He let it happen for a few minutes before finally pulling him off. Since then dad's just been a jerk to them, but he hasn't touched them." She smiled as she told the stories. Kaiba almost wished he was there to see it.

"Have you ever fought back?" She looked down at her feet for a moment and sighed, the smile leaving her face. He changed his mind. He didn't want to know, but before he could say it...

"Once. Dad doesn't take kindly to losing to girls. He's always been the kind of guy who just... well... when we were small he would say 'Men first, then women. Then the children, boys first then girls'. That's how we were in public. He even tried to make me do it at the grocery store I used to work at. So when I tried to fight back... he just hit harder. He broke my nose." He had to change the subject. The entire affair was making him want to throttle something. Well, someone. Luckily for that someone he had just left.

"Caleeya, how did you get into Chain mail?" He asked, remembering that she had started her own business in that field. She looked up at him, something different in her eyes.

"It... it was actually an apology from Ryan. Ryan... he's stubborn, like me. We had gotten into an argument and... he didn't understand what I was saying. He thought I was making fun of him, but just didn't get the meaning behind the words I used. He was taking something completely different out of my phrases and It made him defensive, so he fought back. Finally we just frustrated each other to the point where I left and he sat with Steph in her car fuming.

"Steph explained to him in better words what I was trying to say and he finally understood that I wasn't attacking him. He felt bad, so he taught me how to make chain mail. His father had taught him, and I was itching to learn. So as an apology, he brought over his kit and taught me the basics. I looked up the rest, ordered my rings and ever since then... it's been kind of a passion to me." She smiled. He had asked the right question and because of it she had finally smiled.

"It takes a very creative eye and good fine dexterity to pull off a business like that." He observed smiling down at her. She raised an eyebrow, puckering her lips at him.

"Quit trying to use flattery to cheer me up. You're here. That's all I need." He was all she needed. He couldn't stop the smile on his lips if he wanted to. She was kind when she wanted to be. Even if the words came out in a reprimanding tone. A knock on the door pulled him from her and after a few minutes, she got up to see what it was. Kaiba turned back into the room, closing the door behind him. He had a basket and a blanket in his hands and offered her a small smile. He put the basket on his desk and laid out the blanket on the floor of the office. He grabbed the basket again and sat on the blanket, patting the ground next to him. "A picnic indoors?" She asked through her grin as she sat.

He only leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek in response while opening the basket and removing the food from within. He was so good to her. Too good.

.

.

.

.

.

**Read, review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lady Gaga or know her. I also do not own Youtube or MTV or their awards... Thingie.**

**Also to clear up some confusion, this is set a few years in the future, after the war is completely over. (at least I'm hoping is completely over).**

**Also also, slight lemon, nothing really explicit.  
**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba glanced out the window as the falling snow gathered around the city, coating it in a thin blanket of ice. The three months that Caleeya had been there were the happiest so far and now that Christmas was coming up, he wanted to do something special with her. The more time he spent with her, the more he learned about her. She was feisty and smart, yet caring and sensitive.

Ryan told him that this was the longest she had gone in the same place and he liked to think it had something to do with him. She had been a little flaky every once in a while, but the combined efforts of Ryan, Steph and himself calmed her and gave her something to stay for. He was proud of her, and in a way, himself.

He typed something else into the laptop, trying to finish up work so he could see her, but time seemed to slow the more he wanted it to speed. Finally it rolled around, but it felt like it had taken centuries to get there. He logged off, locking the laptop in his desk as he readied himself to surprise her. He slipped out of his office and turned to lock the door when a noise caught his attention.

"I do want to, but, he should be coming out any moment." It was the voice of his secretary, David, but along with it, a soft sigh sounded from that direction. He smirked as she moved behind him. He had wanted to surprise her today, but she managed to get the better of him.

"He wont mind." She said, tucking her arms around him as the lock clicked.

"Wont mind what?" Kaiba asked turning to the secretary, but he looked away.

"He thinks I'm joking about something and I want to prove him wrong." She said and Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "He needs to use youtube." Kaiba stared at her for a moment then nodded to his employee. David typed in the search bar and clicked on the video Caleeya pointed out titled 'Lady gaga MTV Music Awards 2014' The video played and Kaiba just stared as the pop idol hosted the MTV awards, talking about insignificant things and smiling and waving.

"Well... I'll be damned." David said, just watching on.

"I told you." Caleeya giggled. Kaiba was lost. He didn't understand what was so special or important. She hadn't said anything surprising, but the two acted as if something major had just taken place. He glanced down again, trying to understand, when it hit him. She was wearing an odd piece of clothing. She always wore odd clothing, but this... A green and black chain mail bra with a singe green and black sleeve. He looked down at Caleeya who smiled proudly.

"You made that?" He asked and she nodded happily. He was impressed.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba," His secretary called as Kaiba began to move towards the elevator with Caleeya. "The meeting on Friday has been requested to be moved to Monday." Kaiba nodded to the change and David continued. "The full payment from Illideck Inc. finally cleared, and you received a message from Domino High school about your ten year reunion." Kaiba furrowed his brow.

"Wasn't that supposed to be six months ago?" He asked. He had skipped the damned thing back then and let the high school disappear from his memory.

"Well, they needed to reschedule it... you may have taken the hall they were using at the time of the reunion." He said sheepishly. He was right. He had used the Kaiba Corp Gala where he handed off the corporation to Mokuba as an excuse not to go. He didn't realize the hall he wanted was already reserved. The managers at the establishment never said anything about it, but sometimes that was just the way things went.

"Ten year reunion? You're old." Caleeya teased. "Ar you going to go?" She glanced up at him curiously and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Nothing's changed. I'm the same person as I was back then."

"Yeah, but even still, the level of epic you are above them remains." She said looking around the building. She was appealing to his love of bragging. He was curious as to what Yugi had been up to. The old king of games, and his rival. The one person he respected growing up. Maybe it would be worth it just to see him and catch up.

"Well, if I do go, I will need a date." He said shooting her a smile.

"What's Arisa's number again?" Caleeya asked, pulling out her phone. Kaiba grabbed the thing from her and pushed her against the wall. She knew it would get to him and he knew what she was doing, but it was an excuse to play with her. A growl escaped him just before a nervous throat clearing reminded him of where he was.

"I'll get you for this." He said, eyes narrowed and smirk on his lips. He then turned to David who stood there awkwardly, trying not to look imposing. "Sorry." he muttered, gripping her arm and bringing her into his office. He kicked the door behind him and threw her down on the couch. His arm moved behind him and she heard the lock click on his door.

Grinning, she jumped up, trying to speed past him, but he was too fast. He caught her around the waist and pulled her into him. Caleeya laughed out and turned in his arms, now face to face with him. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. His grip loosened and she smiled against his lips. Her leg looped around the outside of his and curled in as she moved forward, tripping him to his knees. Before he could figure out what had happened, she folded his arms behind and under him and pushed him back, pinning those arms between his body and his legs. He glanced back, the stared at her, infuriated.

"This game had better end quickly." He growled, but she smirked, circling him as she put pressure on him and kept him pinned.

"Soon enough love." She said in a seductive voice. "Just a few embarrassing pictures..." He thrashed beneath her, but at the angle she held him at, there was no leverage, and she had known he would struggle. She moved in front of him again, kneeling before him and kissing his neck as he remained immobile. It felt good, but he wanted control. She knew he wanted control. That's why she was teasing him with it. Because when he got it back, he was going to show her how it was done.

He moaned out as her teeth scraped against his skin. She breathed gently on it and the traces of wetness they left on him turned icy and sent a shiver down his spine. He was going to show her. He was going to-

She slipped her hand down his pants and his body jerked. He was already hard, and she felt torturously good. She rubbed against him through his boxers and his need offered him a surge of strength that broke her hold on him. He pushed her to the ground and rolled atop her, glaring down at her as if she were prey.

"I told you I'd get you, but you had to make things worse. This is the bed you've made for yourself now you get to lay in it." He whispered in her ear. He pulled back to look her in the eye, but she still wore a defiant smirk.

"Shut up and do me."

* * *

Kaiba's eyes fluttered open and the ceiling of his room slowly came into focus as he blinked. His lips tugged into a smile as he turned to where Caleeya had laid next to him, but it faded the second his eyes fell on the bed. She wasn't there. He lifted himself and glanced around his room, but there was no trace she had ever been there. Kicking off his sheets, he hopped out of bed and put on a pair of pants and a tee shirt. He checked the bathroom, but she wasn't in there.

She didn't leave did she? Why wouldn't she wake him? He opened the door to his room to hail a maid in case she was seen leaving, but came face to face with her instead. She held her phone to her ear and smiled up at him as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes, you're talking to her directly. So a bottom for the previous piece. And a whole new one? What are the colors? The style? Hold on just one moment." She put her palm against the mic in the phone and looked up at Kaiba. "Business call, you have a pen and paper?" He smirked and led her into his personal office. There were pens and paper on his desk and he held out the chair for her to sit. She smiled up at him and returned the phone to her ear.

"I'm back sorry about that. Now, what sized rings were you thinking? Well, yes it can be very small. The smallest I usually make is twenty two gauge, one eight inch inner diameter, but the cost is dramatically higher. I understand, I just have to warn ahead of time. It's company policy. It will also take a very long time to make. When do you need the piece by? No no no, that's not enough time at all. How about this, I'll use the smallest rings possible that will allow enough time for me to order the rings, them to ship, me to create a prototype, then the real thing, send it to you, and have enough time for you to send it back for re-sizing should it be required." He watched as she smiled and jotted down a few things. He leaned over her and only caught a glimpse but it didn't really make sense.

'18g 3/16 50,000 black. 18G 3/16 80,000 green. 20g 3/32 100,000 seafoam 20g 3/32 80,000 white' was scribbled at the top and now she was writing a note along the bottom that contained an email address along with what looked like measurements.

"I'll send you over the required measurements chart along with a quote for the pricing. Twenty percent is required up front. Thank you, and I'll be in touch." She clicked the phone shut and glanced up at him.

"Client?" he asked, amused. She was so happy with herself.

"I'm making eighty grand in two months." She nearly danced around him as she moved to exit his office.

"I make that in a few days." He scoffed and she turned on him.

"Well, excuse me, not everyone is Seto Kaiba." She stuck her tongue out, then realized her folly. He had only last night threatened to bite it off if she ever did it again. A smirk spread across his lips as he began his hunt. This was his life now. Still running his business and teaching, but now enjoying the time in between. Playing games with her, teasing each other, fighting over who pays for what. Life was good. He hoped it would never end.

He chased her back into his room, where she stopped just in front of his closet, right where he wanted her. She threw the door open as she had done before, intent on hiding inside when she froze. He jogged to a stop behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down, kissing her neck and she let out a small 'mmmm'.

"I want to see you in it." He said as his eyes moved to the red and silver dress he had gotten for her. She turned her head to see him and winked as she removed her shirt slowly. He moved back, giving her space and pulling up a chair to watch. Her strip tease got his blood flowing. She did everything a girl without a pole could do, but also threw in small things that he loved about her. The way she nibbled on the tip of her finger as she looked at him, or when she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and slowly let it back out... She knew how to get to him.

He helped her into the dress, knowing that if he acted on his urges, he might rip it. He controlled himself, but this time, it was just so hard not to pull her back out of it and lay her down beneath him. She made it hard. Finally fit into the dress, she turned and he couldn't help but grin. She looked wonderful.

"So what's it for?" She asked, glancing down at herself. She felt amazing. When she dressed up she felt like a princess, though the idea made her feel a little awkward. She didn't like princesses and traditional girly girls, but actually feeling pretty for a change made her less inclined to scowl at herself. She actually loved the cut and feel of the dress on her. From the look in his eyes, he did too.

"Well, my date to the reunion has to look fancy, doesn't she?" She smiled up at him and hugged him.

"You mean I don't look good with jeans and a tee on?" He chuckled, knowing she was teasing him.

"You look your best with nothing at all on." She blushed as she smacked at him, but he just took it, standing there and holding her.

"Seto?" She asked after a small amount of time just enjoying the way he felt against her.

"Yes?"

"I..." She paused and he looked down at her, a small smile playing on his lips. She wanted to kiss it, but she had something else to say first. "you didn't have to do that." That wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him... His smile faded and she thought for a second he knew.

Of course he knew. She would play and tell him she cared about him in ways not normal to other people, but he wished she could just say it out loud. He wanted to hear it. He knew how she felt, but some days that just wasn't enough. He wanted, no, needed for her to tell him.

To tell him she loved him.

.

.

.

.

.

**Words are pesky things. You can mean something but not say it and say something but not mean it. Actions may speak louder than words, but sometimes the word is all you need. **

**Good chapter? Bad chapter? other comments? Please dont forget to review! Cant wait to hear from you.  
**

**R+R+E~L!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

Caleeya hated meeting new people. It was a good thing Kaiba hated mingling with people. The first half hour of the reunion was the worst. Girls constantly coming up to him and asking if he remembered them. He said no the first hundred times, then started playing with them.

"Oh, yes, you're that generic girl, I think it was number 216?" Caleeya couldn't keep the laugh in as the girl huffed away.

"That was cruel." She squeezed out between giggles.

"Then tell them to leave me alone." He said plainly. He glanced down at her and softened. He loved being with her. He loved talking with her. He loved her. He just needed to know she loved him too. He already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. He just needed to know she felt the same way.

"Well, If it isn't Seto Kaiba. I see you decided to allow this reunion take place unlike last time." An unfortunately familiar voice called out. It was the annoying girl from the annoying group Yugi had spent his childhood with. Kaiba poked a finger in his ear as he winced. "What's wrong with you?" She asked as she got closer, and Caleeya looked up at him worriedly.

"I just got that horrible ringing in my ear from the last time you spoke to stop last week, and now it's back for another ten years. Tonight's going to suck." Caleeya brought a hand over her mouth as she stopped another laugh from peeling out.

"Cant you try to be nice?" She asked, still trying not to laugh.

"He cant. It's just not in him." Kaiba was about to say something, but Caleeya loved to argue as much as he did, no, actually, more.

"Really? I didn't realize you knew him so well." She paused and looked at Kaiba, moving closer to him and he decided to play along with any game she wanted today. "He's not sweet." She said and he stroked her arms gently. "He's not sensual." He pulled her against him as he looked her in the eye and smiled. "He's not kind, or affectionate."

"You're beautiful." He said as he leaned in and nuzzled her neck.

"I totally see where you're coming from. He's a monster." She said sarcastically as the girl... Tasha? No, Tea? Whatever. It didn't matter. She looked on in shock and that's all he wanted. He chuckled as she just walked away and looked down at Caleeya. He loved her so much. She loved him too, right? They got along, but what if she didn't actually love him. What if he was just flavor in her life, when she was the entire thing to him? He wouldn't be able to deal if she was just using him like the others. But she had her own source of money. She had everything she needed... but then again... so did most of the others.

His mind raced as he began to doubt the relationship he shared with her for the first time. He needed her to tell him she loved him. He needed to hear it. The other girls used the phrase so carelessly, but he knew, coming from her, it would be real.

"Caleeya, I ne-"

"Kaiba! Hello!" He was interrupted by his long ago rival, the only one that made coming here worthwhile.

"Yugi." He nodded. He really wanted to talk to Caleeya, but she wasn't going anywhere, which sparked a whole new dilemma in his mind. She was flighty. What if she decided one day she didn't feel for him and just left. She can leave so easily. She'd done it so much over the last few years. It would break him. He shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about this now. It was the absolute worst time. "What have you been up to, Yugi?" His voice was empty and his mentality absent. Both Yugi and Caleeya glanced at him confusedly.

"Are you alright Kaiba?" Yugi asked. Kaiba just stared at him, but Caleeya moved closer to him as well.

" I'm fine."

"Seto, you're not, you look... cruddy." She said blatantly. Couldn't she at least try to be nice?

"I guess I'm just not used to being around so many people." He said quietly.

"Bull. You hold galas and go to big corporate meetings all the time. You're acting really weird." Caleeya was grating on him now. If she was going to leave him, or torture him like this, why did he have to put up with it?

"I hear you've taken over your grandfather's game shop. You must get a lot of business." He said, blowing over her comment and talking to Yugi. She rolled her eyes and moved off to the side of the large room and sat herself at a table.

"We get more than before, but not too much." Yugi answered awkwardly. He was about to say something else when the voice Kaiba wished he'd never hear again called for him.

"Yug, I was just... Kaiba? What are you doin here?" Wheeler asked, looking a little older, but just as dumb as before.

"This is a class reunion. Then entire class was invited. If you remember correctly, I was part of that class." He said, speaking slowly and using smaller words.

"Well... hey, where's that girl you were with?" He asked, glancing around. "What's she, your secretary or something?" Kaiba looked to the table she had fled to. She was talking to someone. The girl from before. Tara? It didn't matter. She didn't look happy.

"She's my girlfriend." He said plainly. He didn't have any extra emotion to waste on this dog today.

"What girl would put up with you?" That ushered a smirk. Many girls had used him, but Caleeya put up with him. She stayed with him through his teasing and prodding, even though she didn't need him for his money or fame. His doubts began to melt away as he realized how he had talked to her. If she wasn't doubting them before, she certainly was now.

"The girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." Both Yugi and Joey stared at him, jaws dropped.

"Who the heck are you, cuz you're not Kaiba." The young CEO chuckled.

"It's been ten years. You didn't expect me to stay the same childish boy I was in school, did you?" He wanted to talk with Caleeya now. He needed to talk to her now. He turned to her and she was staring at him. He smiled. He would always have her attention, whether she wanted him to know it or not.

* * *

Caleeya glanced at him every once in a while. She was so pissed she just wanted to leave. But she had come so far. She had to stay. She couldn't keep running. She couldn't keep doing this to everyone who cared about her. But did he? It was a stupid question she asked herself. He did care about her. She knew it. She was just mad, so right now, she didn't care. She needed to calm down.

"Trouble in paradise?" The annoying girl from before said as she sat across from Caleeya.

"What do you want?" Caleeya asked venomously. She was in no mood to put up with this girl.

"Well, just looks like Mr. Perfect isn't all he's cracked up to be anymore. And it only took ten minutes." She said smirking at her.

"I'm beginning to hear that ringing Seto was talking about earlier." Caleeya said, cleaning her ear in much the same fashion Kaiba did earlier. The girl shot her a glare and she couldn't help but feel better.

"Why are you with him?" It was a stupid question, but Caleeya went over the reasons in her head again and smiled.

"Because. He's sweet." The girl looked at her incredulously.

"Sweet? Kaiba?"

"I know it's difficult to wrap your little head around, but he is. Maybe if you spent less time bothering or annoying him, you might have been able to figure it out. He's a great guy. He's only ever treated me right. He's annoying sometimes, but who isn't? You're probably guilty of that seven days a week. Besides... I love him."

"Does he know that?" She asked, glancing between her and him with her brow raised. She was trying to be mean, but it prompted a silence from Caleeya as she looked over at him again. He turned to face her as she stared at him and he smiled. "Cuz it doesn't look like it from the way you're sitting all the way over here." the girl finished before walking off. Normally Caleeya would bite back, but she was preoccupied with another set of thoughts.

Did he know? She never told him, but she was never good at those things. She preferred to do things for people she cared about instead of admit feelings or apologize. It was easier that way. She watched him as he turned back to the two people he was talking to and continued to chat.

He was so handsome. So smooth and wonderful. She had thought it a thousand times, but now she felt like an idiot for not seeing it so clearly. He was one of the best things going for her and he had no idea how she felt about him. Well, she figured he had some idea, he wasn't stupid. She rose from the table and started towards him.

As she neared he glanced over and nodded to the men he was talking to and they left. Once she made it to him, she looked down, preparing herself for the difficult words that she needed to say.

"I'm sorry." It was right on the tip of her tongue. She could have sworn the words came from her, but her voice wasn't that deep, and her mouth didn't move. She looked up and he had closed the distance between them. He stood with his hands on her arms and looked at her sadly.

"You're..." her voice started, but failed after the first word.

"I'm sorry" He said it again. "I shouldn't have talked to you that way. Caleeya, I-"

"Seto, I love you. I love you so much. You know that right?" She looked up at him. He was just looking at her. No smile. No emotion, as far as she could see. "S-Seto?"He pulled her against him.

It was the thing he needed to hear the most. The thing he needed to calm him. To put his mind at rest.

"Caleeya... I love you too." He pulled back and reached behind himself. " I've been waiting for you to say if for quite some time now. Longer than I wanted to, but now the time is right." He pulled out a small velvet box and Caleeya's heart stopped. "Caleeya. Marry me." He said, kneeling as he took the center of attention for the entire room. He moved to open the box, but she put a hand over his, keeping the box closed.

He tensed as the possibility of her saying no passed through his mind. Was she going to turn him down, in front of all these people? Was that why she was stopping him?

"Yes. I don't need the ring. The dress, anything. I just need you." She hugged him and his heart finally started beating again. She had agreed. He rose and hugged her back, taking the box and opening it for her like he tried to before. Her eyes widened as they rested on the ring within. "Seto..."

"The man who made it said it was the cheapest thing he had ever custom made." Kaiba chuckled.

"Garnet and silver... my favorite." She said taking the ring and looking at it in the light. It was perfect.

"Caleeya, you're perfect."

.

.

.

.

.

**So close to the end I can taste it. Tomorrow will be the last day of this fic. Sad to see it go but enjoyed the ride so far. The only thing left for it is the last chapter. Cant wait to hear what you guys think about the ending, but in the meantime, why dont you tell me what you think about **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

His pen tapped nervously on his desk. The tip had begun to wear a mark into the surface of the mahogany and leather piece. It had been three days since he talked to her, and a week since he'd seen her. The day after he proposed she had received a phone call from the woman who had ordered her chain mail outfit. She didn't understand the measurement chart and asked for her to fly to America and help her with it, all expenses paid. They called each other at least once a day, but for three days now, he hadn't heard a word. She wasn't answering her phone, or it was off, and she hadn't called him back at all.

His pen stopped. He dropped the thing and reached for the phone. She didn't answer again, but he had another number he wanted to call after that.

"Hello?" Steph's voice answered. She knew he was calling. They had all become very close to each other.

"Have you spoken to Caleeya lately?" he tried to keep his worry out of his voice, but he had grown to trust Steph, so he was used to being honest, emotionally and verbally.

"No. I've been kinda worried. I called her yesterday, but she didn't get back to me. You don't think she ran off again, do you?" He didn't want to think that. He was afraid that he'd never find her if she... What was he thinking? He got what he wanted. He always did.

"Get Ryan to track her phone again." He commanded. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He wasn't going to give her more time that she already had. He paused for her to get him, then for him to do what he needed to.

"It's saying she's in New Hampshire." She said and he sighed. She was supposed to be in New York. Without even hanging up, he emailed his pilot to schedule a flight to the Manchester airport. He would be gone by that night. "Keep in touch. I'll let you know what I can make out."

"We'll be on our way in a few days. We'll call you." She responded and he hung up. He took off for home to pack before the trip and by the time he was done he had heard back from his pilot.

The flight took over twelve hours, making a stop over in Hawaii, then finally landing in the Manchester airport. Kaiba flipped open his phone, calling Ryan and got the location for where the GPS was tracked to. She hadn't gotten far. He rented a car and followed the tracker from his phone to a broken down house. Was she really staying there? Who else was with her? Had she met someone here?

He parked and moved to the front door, but it opened in front of him. He watched as Caleeya moved out, turning to shut the door behind her before facing him and freezing.

"S-Seto..." He folded his arms in front of him and leaned a little to the side.

"Hi, honey. How was your day." He said sarcastically, moving into the house and looking around. He didn't care if she followed him. The walls were covered in pictures of a man with buzzed red hair and blue eyes. He seemed happy and proud, a year or two younger than himself, but around Caleeya's age.

"Seto, I can-"

"Explain?" He stopped in front of one of the pictures and his fury dissipated. It was the same man, standing and saluting in front of a flag. His uniform and patches read U.S. Army and Kaiba knew who he was. "This..."

"It was taken when he graduated AIT. Almost nine years ago." She said as she touched the picture. Kaiba moved down the line and noticed the pictures thinned out. The wall had blank spots as if something had hung there for ages and were only recently removed. That's when he noticed the box. "You know, this is the house I grew up in." She said as she removed another picture, kissed it, and placed it inside the box with the others. "I... I haven't taken care of it really. We lived here for a few years, trying to fix it up and make it sell-able, but after he... I came back to clean it out. I figured, with the money I'm getting from my client, I'd be able to hire someone to do it. I just had to... I had to close this part of my life."

Kaiba deflated. He was so sure that she had betrayed him. That she had left him like the others. He was wrong. She hadn't betrayed anyone. She was... She wasn't running. She was healing.

"Caleeya, I'm-"

"Give me a hand with this." She said, cutting him off. She knew how he felt. She always knew how he felt. She smiled and turned to him as he reached up and removed a picture she couldn't get at. "Seto I really wish you could have met him. You would have liked him." She said, fondly staring at the picture.

"Probably not. If he were still here, he would have you." He said moving and putting an arm around her. "But there is something to be respected about a man willing to die for the things he believes in." He added, looking at yet another picture of the man. His eyes were determined. Brave and commanding. He was someone to be respected. Someone to be honored.

"I... will always love him." She said. He glanced down at her and she was watching the floor, a look of guilt on her face.

"You are faithful." He lifted her chin with a single finger and brought her up to him. "That's how I know I can trust you. I would be a monster if I asked you to forsake him. I wont do that. I know what he meant to you. As long as you love me, I cant hurt you like that." His voice was soft and his words gentle. Everything she had hoped for. He didn't blame her or feel neglected. He didn't become angered, or saddened. He just smiled and let her be... her.

They worked on the wall, the last one with his pictures, and removed all but a few remaining ones. He looked into the room next to them and saw a small table with a folded flag and a green certificate folder with the US Army logo on it. He turned back in time for her to reach up and pull down the last picture, one of the man with another soldier, smiling and waving as they packed a duffel bag out in a field.

"Wait." He said, before letting her put it in the box. "This one comes home with us."

"R-Really?" She asked, her fingers trembling as she clutched the thing to her.

"This, the flag and the folder." She turned and glanced over at the mentioned items, then back at him in wonder and shock.

"Seto, you don't have to-" He brought a hand up to her face, silencing her as he caressed her cheek.

"Let's go home." He said, moving to the flag and taking it, along with the folder.

"Seto... I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

.

.

.

.

.

**The ending to another of my stories. I'm almost sad to see it go. It's been a real pleasure hearing from you and having you let me know what you think. I hope I continue to get reviews on this story from people who read it long after it's been completed, so I can hear what they think as well. **

**This story has given me the chance to let go of a few things in my life and really reflect on the choices I've made and how I feel about them. It's given me some peace of mind, and some things to think about for the future. **

**But most importantly, it's also given me a friend. Much love Lovemundotrasho. I hope you continue to read and review my fan fictions. I look forward to hearing from you again and again. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


End file.
